Human Lover
by Jade Sayre
Summary: Sam had two loves in her life, science and cars. Meeting the Cybertronians? Awesome. Finding out they were in love with her and they wanted her as a mate. . . at least they're all hot. Fem!Sam/Mechs
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or any songs, names, or places that are owned by anyone else.**

AN: Hello, I am a new writer on and I am hoping that this story turns out okay.

If you have any comments (no rude remarks please) then leave a review and I will more than likely update faster ;)

Pairings: Fem!Sam/Mechs (From Bay!Verse to other universes)

Warnings: Genderbending (Sam only), language, violence, later sexual content (Nothing too racy at first), a little Mikaela-bashing in the beginning, no Sarah or Annabelle

Prolouge

Ron Witwicky loved his baby girl. She was his little sunshine, his angel, his cool water on a hot summer's day.

Judy Witwicky loved her daughter as well, but she had problems connecting with her, unlike Ron.

You see, Samantha Jaycee Witwicky was a tomboy, through and through. At four years old, you would expect a little girl to be playing with Barbie dolls, wearing pretty dresses and ribbons, and trying to be like their mother by wearing their makeup.

Sam never did these things once.

Hell, whenever they brought her out for the first time, Judy saw a blue blanket and thought she had a boy! Turns out that whenever a nurse tried to wrap her in a pink blanket, she'd cry at the top of her lungs.

No, her little Samantha (Who demanded to be called Sam or Sammy) loved playing with toy cars, drawing robots, and helping her Uncle Jack around his mechanic shop (who had a daughter, Sam's cousin Mikaela.)

But Judy loved her little girl all the same.

Speaking of her little Sammy. . .

"Mama, is it time yet? Can I go?" a blur came down the stairs and Judy suddenly had an armful of her daughter. Judy chuckled and ruffled her daughter's dark brown hair.

Another thing that Judy loved about her daughter was how beautiful she was. Even at her young age, people all around loved the girl's dark chocolate hair and big blue-green eyes that glowed with every emotion.

"We can go in about five minutes," Judy responded patiently. "Your daddy just needs to shave his stubble."

"Aww," Sam pouted. "I want to go _now_. And I like Daddy's stubble! It's prickly."

_"Another reason why I shouldn't shave!"_ her husband's voice called from the upstairs bathroom.

"I will not go out with a barbarian man!" Judy responded.

Sam rolled her eyes as her parents started going back-and-forth on the fundamentals of hygiene and personal comfort. Even at the age of four, Sam knew that her parents loved each other deeply, even if they liked to argue.

"Do you want me to help you tie your shoes?" Her mother asked.

"Nuh uh, Mama. I got it," Sam said.

Sam was proud to say that she was the only kid in pre-school that could tie her own shoes. She usually didn't need help from adults, preffering to either stick to herself or asking her Uncle Jack or Daddy for help.

She was the town's prodigy, as some of the adults called her. She already knew the whole alphabet, how to count to a thousand, and she could add-and-subtract with ease. This didn't earn her too many friends, seeing how other kids her age were jealous on how much attention she got from the adults.

There were times where Judy just wanted to cry because her little girl was growing up too fast for someone her age. But she knew in her heart that she wouldn't change anything about her baby. She was proud to say she was blessed with such a special girl.

Ron came down the stairs and immediately scooped the little girl into his arms, illiciting giggles from her. "Alright, let's go!"

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O  
O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

He had been stuck here so long. So very, very, very long. His joints ached and he feared that he would offline soon from lack of energon. How long had it been exactly? A vorn? A vorn-and-a-half, maybe? Either way, Skywarp was aching to taste the skies again, longed to be with the other two members of his trine.

He was stuck in this ancient fleshy form that dared to travel in the sky. If those damned Autobots didn't throw him in that- what did the fleshies call it- quicksand, yes that's it. If those Autobots hadn't thrown him in that quicksand and if it hadn't gotten into his joints and gears, then he'd be back with his trine by now, or at least searching for the Allspark before the Autobots could get it.

But alas, he was stuck in this 'Classic Aerial Showcase' that traveled throughout the place called America. Stupid fleshies.

He was currently in a place called 'Tranquility' (he scoffed at the name) for a week and as the time wore on, staying still day in and day out, Skywarp sometimes wished that he _did_ offline.

Hundreds of fleshies walked around him, some complaining about the hot summer heat, while others mumbled about finding shade. Some of the sparklings tried touching the exhibits (including him) only to be scolded by their creators or the security.

If Skywarp could sigh, he would be doing it every five seconds.

"Mama! Mama!" A femme sparkling ran up to where he was at, clutching her femme creator's hand with a small fleshy hand. "Look Mama! It's a F-86 Sabre!"

Skywarp was ready to mentally correct the sparkling, but was surprised when he realized that she was right. No one except for the exhibit owners had ever correctly guessed his vehicle mode, much less a sparkling.

He heard the femme sparkling begin to rattle off facts (correct ones at that!) about his vehicle form, some that even he didn't know. She eventually left with her femme creator and Skywarp was sad to see a semi-smart fleshy leave. There went his entertainment.

You could imagine his surprise when she showed up the next day with two different fleshies.

"Isn't he beautiful, Uncle Jack?" she asked dreamily.

Skywarp, who wasn't as vain as his trine-mate, Starscream but still liked compliments, mentally puffed up at the sparkling's admiration.

"I thought that vehicles were all she's," the other sparkling, also a femme, asked in a snarky tone. Skywarp bristled at the sparkling's audicity. He was not a femme!

"Just because it's a vehicle doesn't mean it's a she, 'Kaela," the paler sparkling said.

"Girls, girls," the mech made a calming gesture. "Come on, now, let's just enjoy the showcase."

"Can I stay here, Uncle Jack?" the pale sparkling asked. "I like this plane a lot."

The mech looked very hesitant while the insolent sparkling looked more than happy to ditch the other sparkling. "Do you promise not to move from this spot?"

"I promise."

"Alright, Sammy. Me and Mikaela will be back in ten minutes."

Then it was just Skywarp and the pale sparkling.

"Sorry about her," the sparkling apologized. Big blue-green eyes stared up at him with an apologetic smile. "She's not very educated when it comes to aircrafts."

Skywarp then listened as the sparkling just talked, and he was surprised that he actually found himself interested with what she was saying.

"Hey, kid!" a security officer came up all of a sudden. Skywarp mentally winced, hoping the little sparkling didn't get in too much trouble. "You were here yesterday, yeah?"

"Yes, sir," the sparkling said politely.

"I saw you yesterday and I heard what you said. How did you know that this was an F-86 Sabre?"

Skywarp was interested in her answer himself.

"My grandpa Allen flew one of these in the Korean War," the sparkling said. "He tells me stories about it whenever I see him."

"Would you like to touch it?" the guard asked.

The sparkling's eyes went extremely wide. "Can I?"

"Go ahead, just be gentle. Don't want the thing to fall to pieces."

Skywarp saw the sparkling duck under the ropes, practically tasting the excitement rolling off her. A small hand reached up hesitantly, before a palm rested gently on his side.

All of a sudden, Skywarp felt like he could move. The dried mud and sand that the humans hadn't been able to reach seemed to vanish and when he did a quick systems check, everything said he was clear to go. It even said he had full energon supplies!

"The metals warm," he barely heard the sparkling say.

"I'm not surprised. It is eighty-seven degrees out."

"But it's like being wrapped in a blanket warm," the sparkling murmured softly. "Sentient."

"Sammy! Come on, it's time to go!" the sparkling's guardian came by, the sparkling by his side whining about the heat.

"Okay!" she called. She ducked back under the ropes, but not before thanking the guard for letting her touch him.

Later, when everyone was gone, Skywarp warped for the first time in years.

_'Samantha Jaycee Witwicky,'_ he thought as he flew in the sky. _'I think I'll pay you a little visit.'_

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O  
O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Sam was crying, a rarity to anyone who knew her.

It was playtime outside, but instead of playing with the other children, she was sitting on a rock at the edge of the forest that surrounded the playground. The other kids, Mikaela included, had stolen her favorite toy car, a 1977 black-and-yellow Camaro and tossed it into the nearby pond.

They had all gotten in trouble (herself included) and the young worker had confiscated her toy without even asking what happened. Sam didn't like the new worker. She acted before she thought, unlike the nicer older ladies, which Sam frowned on greatly. Plus she got this funny look when her Daddy came to pick her up.

So here she was, tears running down her face because of the idiocity of her temporary caretaker. Imagine her surprise when a voice suddenly talked to her.

"Why are your optics leaking, Samantha?"

She spun around at the deep tone, and she felt her jaw drop at the giant robot in front of her. Then what he said registered in her head.

"Hey! Don't call me Samantha!" she growled. "It's Sam!"

Skywarp raised an optic ridge at the sparklings rant. "You still didn't answer my question, sparkling."

"It's called crying," Sam sniffed. "Look it up."

"Crying; adjective. Demanding attention or remedy; critical; severe: a crying evil. Reprehensible; odious; notorious: a crying shame."

Sam blinked a few times. "Uh. . . " Wow.

Skywarp smirked in amusement. "Why were you crying, Sam?"

"Because I'm surrounded by idiots," she answered. "Forgive me if I'm being rude, but what are you, how do you know my name, and what do you want with me?"

"I know the feeling," Skywarp mused. "You aren't being rude. I am a sentient being from the planet Cybertron, but my designation is Skywarp. I looked it up. And I wanted to thank you for giving me back the ability to move."

"Uh huh," a wary glance was on her face. "You must have the wrong Samantha because I've never met a sentient being from the planet Cybetron before."

"I was the plane that you liked so much from the showcase."

"The F-86 Sabre? No way!"

"Yes," he hummed in amusement. "I was the F-86, and as I said before, thank you for giving me the ability to move again."

"No problem," she didn't bother to ask how she did it. Something told her that even he didn't know. "Got any other sentient beings from the planet Cy- do you have something shorter that I can call you by?"

"Decepticon."

"Right. Do you have any other Decepticon friends that I can help out with?"

"None that I know of, but if I find any, I'll come back and see you."

"Oh." Sam was disappointed that he wouldn't visit her for any other reason. "Okay."

Skywarp saw her disheartened expression. Sam heard an odd sound, a cross between a shimmer and the sound of a guitar cord being tuned, and suddenly there was a tall teenaged boy in front of her.

He was what her Mama would call 'hot' or what her Daddy would call 'trouble'.

Wavy black hair came framed his tanned face, bright violet eyes smirking at her in amusement. A black leather jacket covered the purple T-shirt with an odd insignia on it, and dark blue jeans clad long legs. The only thing odd (besides the eyes) about him was his barefeet.

"Expect to see me this evening when your parents go out to dinner," the holoform said. "I will be your 'babysitter'."

With that said, the holoform disappeared and Skywarp warped out of sight.

And when Sam went inside, her car was in her cubby hole.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O  
O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

**AN: Should I write the babysitting chapter or skip a few years when she meets another Cybertronian? If you choose the second option, should she meet another Decepticon or an Autobot? Who?**


	2. Chapter 1: The Firetruck

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or any songs, names, or places that are owned by anyone else.

AN: Wow! I got 5 reviews, 309 views, 265 visitors, 16 favorites, and 19 followers! My friend writes on here and she said that she only got 1 review on her first chapter. So thank you all!

Pairings: Fem!Sam/Mechs (From Bay!Verse to other universes)

Warnings: Genderbending (Sam only), language, violence, later sexual content (Nothing too racy at first), a little Mikaela-bashing in the beginning, no Sarah or Annabelle

**_Chapter 1: The Fire Truck_**

**Seven Years Later**

It was years later when Sam met another Cybertronian.

He wasn't a flier like Skywarp, but what happened the day she met him was priceless.

It had been a long day at school. Trent (the jock-in-training) was a jerk as usual, she had gone into the bathroom to see Mikaela kissing an eighth grader, and her math teacher was an ass and gave them all extra homework due the next day.

Adding on to all that, her parents were going on a five-day long trip to a gardening convention, so she was stuck with her awesome uncle and bratty cousin. Somehow, she had managed to make Mikaela keep her distance (actually, she threatened to tell her dad about her little bathroom session with the eighth grader).

So here she was. Watching her uncle work on cars with the guys (all of whom she liked) while she was doing her homework. The shop phone rang and her uncle asked if she could grab it. Many customers knew Sam, so he didn't need to worry about them hanging up at her voice.

"Jack Out of Hell's Mechanics," she answered.

_"Hey, Sammy,"_ it was one of her uncle's lead mechanics, Johnny Kiltz. _"Tell your uncle that I'll be there in about fifteen minutes."_

"You got that firetruck from the junkyard?" she asked. She knew the answer though.

A snort came through the reciever. _"Kiddo, you know I got the firetruck. Thing's a wreck too. Sirens go off every twenty seconds and the wheel jerks."_

"Okay, I'll tell Uncle Jack."

_"Thanks, kid. See ya in a few."_

Sam sat the phone in the cradle.

"Who was it?" Jack called.

"It was Johnny. He said he'd be here in about fifteen minutes with the firetruck."

"He say anything else?"

"Yeah, he said that the sirens go off every twenty seconds and the wheel jerks."

"Greeeaat. A bitchy firetruck. Just what we need around here."

* * *

Like he said, Johnny was there fifteen minutes or so later. He climbed out of the cab and started to shake his head. "We're gonna have a challenge with this one. When a car nearly slammed into us, the damn thing nearly drove off onto the freeway."

Jack grinned widely. "I like a challange. Sammy, go make sure that their ain't anything extra in the cab. We're most likely gonna need to reupholster the thing and I don't want my hand taken off by a knife left over from some psycho fireman."

Sam laughed at her uncle. There was a saying around town; Jack Out of Hell's Garage was like going to a hair salon. Stories and gossip galore.

"Gotcha, Uncle Jack."

She climbed up into the cab, mentally going over what all would need to be done to the truck.

"Well, if I'm searching, I want some music." she set the dial to her favorite station, and turned the volume up.

"RED ALERT! RED ALERT! A HUMAN HAS INFILTRATED MY INNARDS!"

"Crap," Sam cursed, turning down the radio immediately.

"What was that, kiddo?" her uncle called worriedly.

"Nothing, Uncle Jack!" she replied. "Just one of those old TV on radio things!"

She turned back to the radio, and turned the volume up slightly. "Look, none of us are going to hurt you. We're just gone fix you up, and then you can go wherever the hell you want to."

"Why should I trust you, human?" the same voice from before came out much quieter.

"Because I've met your kind before," she whispered. "And I didn't try anything then, so why would I try anything now?"

The radio remained silent for a moment. "You've met one of my kind before and didn't turn him into the human government?"

"_No_," she stressed the word. "Now will you please be nice and try not to run over my uncle or his workers?"

Even though she didn't get a reply, Sam knew that she won. "Do you have anything inside you that is making you uncomfortable?"

Another few seconds of silence. "My ladder is bent in some places and my shocks are rusting."

Sam nodded and climbed out of the cab. "Nothing's in here Uncle Jack! I could see that the ladder is bent and you might wanna check the shocks!"

"Thanks, darlin!" was the reply.

Sam turned back to the truck, and whispered, "They're gonna fix you up now, but you have to promise me that you won't move until they're finished."

The firetruck bounced up and down lightly and Sam took that as a yes. When she tried to walk back over to where her homework was, the firetruck lurched forward and bumped her lightly. She let out a startled yelp and Jack looked up quickly. "What happened?"

"Nothing Uncle Jack," Sam tried to regain her bearings. "Let me put the emergancy break on."

She climbed back up into the cab, and hissed at the radio, "What was that for?"

"Until I am deemed fixed, you are to be my protector from your uncle and his workers," the voice returned. "If they find out what I am, you need to be right beside me in case they try to ship me off for experimentation."

"Oh, for the love of!" Sam threw her hands in the air. "_Fine_. But stay still!"

"Affirmative."

Sam climbed out, yet again, but instead of trying to leave, she sat on the hood, knowing that they would probably save it for last.

* * *

This human femme was strange, he decided.

He had heard stories from Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, and Jazz about how horrible and greedy the humans were, ready to turn their kind in at any given second. Red Alert knew that they were just trying to scare him, but he couldn't shake the feeling that they were possibly right.

So when the human mech had tried getting inside of him, he had tried to take off before he could take him to one of those science facilities. But the human persisted, taking firm control and making sure he couldn't do anything. That terrified him.

Then the little femme appeared once his Fifteen Minutes of Terror was over. She climbed into him, like the other human did, but instead of trying to force him to move, she just searched his interior. And when she had reached for the 'volume' or where his vocal processors were, well, he lived up to his namesake.

You couldn't imagine how surprised he was when she said that she had met one of his kind before. The only thing that worried him (well, more than his usual worried self) was if she had met another Autobot or a Decepticon.

For another thirty or so minutes, he sat absolutely still, praying to Primus that the humans wouldn't hurt him, but as time went on. . . Red Alert found himself relaxing. He didn't know if it was from the nice wash he was getting, or if it was from the little femme stroking his side cautiously.

* * *

"You're doing great," Sam said quietly. "All they need to do is replace your shocks and you'll be good as new."

The cool metal under her hand became a little warmer and she once again took this as an okay.

The shocks were replaced and it was all over. "Thanks for keeping us company, Sammy. Now go and finish your homework."

"Yes, Uncle Jack."

But as soon as her hand left the metal, the sirens went off full blast. Cursing, she put her hand back on the Autobot in hiding, and the sirens stopped almost immediately.

"The hell was that?" one of the workers asked.

"It possessed or something?" another asked.

"Why did it start and stop when Sammy touched it?"

Sam laughed nervously at the looks she was suddenly getting. "Um, it likes me?"

The whole garage filled with laughs, everyone forgetting the strange occurance that just happened. As everyone tried to control their laughs, Sam sighed and leant against the fire engine.

"You Cybertronians are going to be the death of me. I swear." she grumbled.

* * *

Cybertronian. . . whoever she met didn't tell her about the different factions apparently. The question is: Who did she meet?

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O  
O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

**AN: I am sorry for the abrupt shortness of this chapter, but first I couldn't decide which bot from which faction I wanted her to meet. And then I had a hard time writing Red Alert's personality because it's been so long since I've read or watched something with him in it.**

_**Next Time: 2007 movie timeline start.**_


	3. Chapter 2: Into the Life of Sam

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or any songs, names, or places that are owned by anyone else.**

AN: Okay, I got a PM from somebody (Not a flame!) talking to me about Red Alert's vehicle mode. I realized after I posted the chapter that I mixed him up with Inferno, so let's pretend he changes vehicle modes later on.

And staying on the subject of vehicle modes, I am going to TRY and keep the same kind of mode, but I am going to make them newer models. I honestly don't think you're going to see a 1974-1990 Supercharged Lamborghini Countach LP500S.

Pairings: Fem!Sam/Mechs (From Bay!Verse to other universes)

Warnings: Genderbending (Sam only), language, violence, later sexual content (Nothing too racy at first), a little Mikaela-bashing in the beginning, no Sarah or Annabelle

Chapter 2: Into the Life of Sam

**Five Years Later**

_Beep_

Beep

Beep

Beep

_'What's that noise?'_ Sam mentally groaned.

In a zombie-like motion, almost automatic, she reached over and slammed her hand on top of her Disturbed alarm-clock.

_'Oh. My alarm clock.'_

Sam may have been classified as a genius with an IQ of 185, but she was not, repeat not, a morning person. If you asked her to give you the definition of the word morning, she'd say that it was a cruel, cruel technique used by parents to force their children into hell (also known as a 'school').

Sam drug herself away from her true love and began her morning ritual of getting ready. She hopped into the shower, brushed her teeth and hair then went to her walk-in-closet. Now came the hard part.

You see, one side of the closet was filled with things like pretty skirts, cute tops, and to-die-for shoes and accessories. That side of the closet was all from her mother and other female relatives. The other side was stocked with T-shirts, jeans, combat boots, and other stuff that would normally have you classified as a punk rocker. This side, was what she always wore.

Sam picked out one of her favorite T-shirts, the one with a badass silver dragon on the front, black cargo pants with tons of pockets, and her steel-toed boots.

Clothes: check. Onto accessories.

Now, once again, there were two different choices. Either the side with cute heart and hoop earrings that could be paired with fancy necklaces, rings and bracelets, or the only piece of jewelry that Sam actually wore.

Sam grinned as she pulled out her silver skull-and-crossbones ring with emerald in the eye sockets. The whole family had chipped in and bought it for her birthday. And in her opinion, hundreds of little presents that she'd get bored with after a while were useless against one single, meaningful present.

Accessories: check.

Sam despised makeup with a passion so she just went natural. She picked up her black messanger bag and hurried down the stairs.

"No time for breakfast," the ever cheerful Judy said. "You'll be late."

Sam shrugged. "The teachers wouldn't care."

"I don't see why you just don't accept those invitations," Ron said. "You've got full scholarship invitations from Princeton, Harvard, Stanford, Yale, MIT."

"Because, Dad, I am not going to be one of those kids that skips grades just because I'm smart." she bit into a piece of toast. "I'm a Senior when I'm supposed to be a Junior. I want to graduate. Go to my senior prom. Be normal for once."

"Sweetheart," Oh no, there was her mother's proud look. "Everyday I look at you, I see a gorgeous, intelligent, kind girl who can do anything she wants to. I am so proud of you, Samantha Witwicky."

"Moooom," Sam whined. "Don't call me Samantha. And I get it. You've been proud of me since I was born. Now I really need to go."

As she walked out the door, Sam heard her father remind her that he was picking her up after school to get her first car.

_'Parents.'_

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O  
O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Now it was time to deal with the lowerclass (in intelligence) that was also known as her classmates and history teach.

"Miss Witwicky, you're up."

Sam stood up, garnering a few wolf-whistles from the jocks (Her cousin Mikaela's boyfriend included). She began setting things up, including an old leather journal and an old pair of glasses.

One of Mikaela's cheerleading friends flicked a rubber-band at her, which Sam dodged with practiced ease.

"For my geneology report, I decided on my great-great grandfather, Captain Archibald Witwicky."

All of the males in the class had their attention fixed on the beautiful girl, staring at her body, more than listening to what she was saying. Sam boredly told her story and every paid close attention. She may not have been a cheerleader like her cousin, or class president, or any other things that a girl who looked like her usually was, but she had a way of catching your attention. Whether she wanted it or not.

The bell rang and the class clapped, making Sam twitch. Seriously? Who the hell clapped on a genealogy report? Either way, she got an A+ and she rushed outside where her father would be waiting for her.

New car, here she comes!

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O  
O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Okay, Sam was pissed. She had never made anything below an A+, she had been saving up ten thousand dollars for the past two years, AND she helped with both her parent's garden and her uncle's garage, but her father still took her to a used car joint. One that was next to a gorgeous place that sold Porsches.

"Dad, I made you a special fertilizer that would make your plants live without being watered for two weeks," she started. "And you promised that you would pay for half my car, but you still take me to a used car seller. I'm tempted to call CPS for cruel and unusual punishment."

"Well suck it up," Ron gave her a grin. "Because it's your first car. Whatever's left over can be put toward fixing up a car or saving for an apartment for college."

Neither noticed the classic Camaro pulling behind them.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O  
O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Sam stared at the cars in front of her.

"Daddy, you love me, right?" she asked.

"Of course, kiddo."

"You see that car over there?"

"Yeah."

"That car is 40-year old virgin, the one to the right of it is 50-year old virgin, and the car to the right of that one is I'm-going-to-die-a-virgin."

"Well I know what car I want you to get . . . "

"Dad!"

"Sorry kiddo. Now come on, let's go see this Bolivia guy."

Sam sighed, but none-the-less followed her father over to a tall black man that for some odd reason reminded her of Bernie Mac. Said man was currently checking her out.

"Hello, Miss. . . "

"Witwicky. Sam Witwicky," she answered.

"Uncle Bobby B, baby. Uncle Bobby B."

_'Uncles don't stare at you like you're a piece of meat,'_ she suddenly remembered her friend Miles and his uncle. _'I stand corrected.'_

"Sam," Bobby started as he walked towards the lot. "There is a mystical bond between man and machine. Cars pick the drivers, not the other way around."

"I'm the smartest person in the Western Continental United States," she mumbled. "And the nice cars reject me?"

The man began rambling (something about liars and Mammies?) when she saw it. Her only salvation in this junk heap.

"Oh my god!" she gasped, interrupting the black man. "Dad, look!"

The two men watched as she ran over to a black-and-yellow 1970 Camaro. Sam circled it, a big grin on her face. "Dad, this is the same model as my old car figurine! Same coloring too."

There was something important Sam knew she should remember about her old toy car, but for the life of her, she couldn't figure it out.

"Oh yeah, it is." her dad and Bobby came up next to her. "It's got racing stripes."

Bobby, smelling a sale, smiled brightly and patted the hood. "Yeah, it's got racing . . . Wait, I've never seen this car before."

Sam barely listened, looking inside before opening the door and climbing in. Oh yeah, this was freedom in its best form. Nice leather seats, funny accessories. She might need to take it to her uncle's to touch up, but she would do all the work herself. After all, it was her car, or at least it would be soon. She ran her thumb over the dirt covered horn.

"The hell is that?" she tilted her head at the symbol on her Camaro.

Ron saw that his daughter liked the car and he turned to Bobby. "How much?"

"Well, considering the semi-classic nature of the vehicle, the slick wheels, custom paint job-"

"The paint's faded," Sam interrupted.

"But it's custom," Bobby frowned.

"Custom faded?" the teen gave him a disbelieving look.

"You're a girl," he tried writing her off. "I wouldn't expect you to understand."

Sam's lip curled. Yeah, she was a girl. The niece of the best mechanic in all of Nevada.

"Five grand," Bobby decided.

"I'm not paying over four," Ron stated.

Sam's jaw dropped. What the hell?! She had ten thousand dollars of her own money! Hell, her father should be ecstatic that he wouldn't have to pay anything!

"Get out the car, girly," Bobby said.

"You said that cars pick the drivers." No! She couldn't lose her beautiful Camaro. She wouldn't.

"Well sometimes they pick one with a cheap-ass driver. Get out the car."

Sam bit her lip. Damnit Ronald James Witwicky! Don't be a cheapskate for once. Sam reached for the door handle and got out, though it took a lot of pushing on her part.

"See, another reason it should be cheaper," she grumbled. "The doors need oiled."

Bobby began trying to sell them another car next to her Camaro, Ron trying to cheer the teenager up. As Sam shut the driver's door, the passenger door swung open and knocked into the car Bobby was sitting in.

Ron hurried over to make sure the man was okay while Sam felt the hair on the back of her neck raise. This felt. . . familiar. Bobby laughed nervously and started walking to another car when a high pitched frequency went throughout the lot, making anything glass shatter. Everything except the Camaro.

Sam grinned, happy that her prize was safe.

"Four thousand!"

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O  
O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

**AN: Still not as long as the prologue, but pretty damn good.**


	4. Chapter 3: Bee Meets the Cousin

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or any songs, names, or places that are owned by anyone else.**

AN: Hello, I am a new writer on and I am hoping that this story turns out okay.

If you have any comments (no rude remarks please) then leave a review and I will more than likely update faster ;)

Pairings: Fem!Sam/Mechs (From Bay!Verse to other universes)

Warnings: Genderbending (Sam only), language, violence, later sexual content (Nothing too racy at first), a little Mikaela-bashing in the beginning, no Sarah or Annabelle

Chapter 3: Bee Meets the Cousin

Sam sighed as she twirled her car keys around her finger. She had just gotten done with her homework, sent those blueprints over to Lily at NSA for the new decoding device, and she had gotten off the phone with Miles who begged her to drive him to a party.

"Hey, little ratdog," Sam greeted, patting Mojo's head. She threw on her sleeveless jacket, and gave the Chihuahua his pain pill. "You piss in my bed again and I'll feed you to Bones."

She tucked the bottle in her pocket and walked outside, Mojo following right behind her. As soon as she stepped on the grass, her father got onto her.

"Baby girl I love you, but get off my land," Ron half-joked.

Sam rolled her eyes but did as she was told, getting on the walkway. "Tell me, Mr. Manly. Is the grass thing just for gardeners or is it just a guy thing?"

"Guy thing," Judy said before her husband could. "The flowers are another thing."

"Gotcha." she kissed her mother's cheek before going to her car, which she had affectionately named Bumblebee in her head.

"11:00, Sammy," her mother said. Ron echoed her.

"Okay."

"Seatbelt."

"Got it."

"Drive safely."

"Mom, I got a higher score than you in Driver's Ed. Not to mention that you've totalled three cars in five years."

If Sam didn't know better, she'd say that her car shivered in fear.

"Hey! Don't be a smartass, young lady. Genius or not, I'm still your mother," Judy warned.

"Sorry, Mom."

Sam climbed into the car and started the engine, a puff of black smoke coming from the exhaust. Judy gasped and glared at Ron. "You are such a cheapskate."

"It's her first car," Ron looked up as it started sprinkling. "It's supposed to do that."

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O  
O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Sam pulled up to the lake warily, spotting her skimpily-clad cousin immediately.

"Are you sure we were invited?" she asked lowly.

"Yeah, Sam!" Miles smiled. "Public property."

Sam sighed as she got out, giving her car an affectionate pat as she followed the excited Miles. Unfortunately, Trent DiMaggio, star quarterback and her cousin's boyfriend spotted her.

"Hey, Sexy Brain," he said smoothly. Mikaela glared at her cousin, jealous of the attention _her_ boyfriend was giving her. "Whatcha doin' here with Freak-A-Zoid?"

"He said we were invited," Sam's eyes were half-closed in boredom. Between Gorilla-Man and her trampy cousin, she felt like her IQ level would drop with each word coming out of the jock's mouth.

"Well, you probably were," he smiled. "But **he** wasn't."

Sam mentally rolled her eyes and grimaced. "Time to go then."

"Come on, now," Trent grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer. "Me and your hot cousin were just fixing to go back to my place. You're more than welcome to come with us."

Sam pretended to think, giving a smirk to a scowling Mikaela. "Let's see. Go home and have more fun with my dog than I would ever have with you, or go with you and have a gross threesome with you and my tramp of a cousin. Decisions, decisions."

Sam turned to leave only to be jerked (yet again) by an annoyed Trent. "Hey now, that-"

Suddenly, Sam's car started going off its rocker. The car's alarm was blaring full-blast. Sam and Miles ran to the car, laughing as they saw everyone cover their ears and start screaming. They got in and the car immediately stopped every noise.

"Did you see the look on his face?" Sam got out between laughs. "He thought he was just sooo hot."

"For you and every other girl in Nevada," Miles snorted.

They sat for a moment and watched as Mikaela and Trent have a little spat, the result being Mikaela to start walking.

"Dude, go give your cousin a lift," Miles said.

"Why in all seven hells would I want to give my Evil Jock Concubine Cousin a ride home?" Sam asked.

"Cause your mom would kill you if you didn't," Miles stated. "Doesn't she live, like, ten miles from here?"

Sam sighed, knowing that her best friend was right. "Can you get a ride home?"

"Aye, aye, Captain Crunch!"

Sam gave the blond a weird look before sighing and shifting her car into gear. She pulled up by Mikaela. "Get in, Kaela."

Mikaela laughed. "Let me guess, Aunt Judy would be mad if you didn't give me a ride home."

"No," Sam said between clenched teeth. "Mom would be mad if I didn't give my baby cousin a ride home. You're family, and as much as I hate that you are, you're my little cousin. Now get in."

Mikaela paused and bit her lip before warily getting in. As they drove on, Mikaela shook her head. "I can't believe that I'm here right now."

"By all means," Sam said dryly. "Duck down."

A glare was shot at her. "What I mean is I can't believe I'm in this same situation. The same situation I'm always in."

"Not always," Sam said casually. "Who was that boy you dated in nineth grade, Jason? You two were inseperable until he moved."

Mikaela smiled bitterly at the mention of her favorite ex-boyfriend. "Yeah, I guess you're right. But at least I've had boyfriends."

Sam laughed loudly. "I'd rather be furthering my career and college choices than train to be a professional street walker."

"Hey!" Mikaela protested. "I am not training to be a hooker."

"Uh huh, suuure."

There was a few minutes of silence when the car started to slow down.

"Shit," Sam groaned.

"Leave it to your cheap father to buy a shitty car," Mikaela said.

"At least my father isn't in prison," Sam snapped back. A stunned silence filled the car. "I'm sorry. You know I love Uncle Jack."

She got out of the car and went toward the engine, Mikaela following not far behind. Sam lifted the hood and stared in shock at what was underneath.

"Nice headers," Mikaela whistled. "You've got a high-rise double pump carborator. Impressive."

_'And you're wrong,'_ Sam thought. _'But I'll let you feel smart for once.' (1)_

Sam kept her mouth shut and fixed the distrubtor cap. "Turn it on, will ya?"

Mikaela went and turned the key, the engine roaring to life. "Can I drive?"

"Have you got your license yet?"

"No."

"Then no," at her angry look, Sam held up a hand. "My car, my responsibility. You may be a mechanic's daughter, but you only recently got your permit."

Mikaela huffed and stomped to the passanger door, got in, and slammed it shut.

"Hey! I'll make you walk if you don't treat my baby better."

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O  
O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Sam sighed as she drove home. Her baby cousin could be a real pain in the ass.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O  
O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Meanwhile all away across the country, a certain pretend police car was waiting for his spazzy partner.

_'Where is that little glitch,'_ Barricade grumbled mentally. _'Starscream is going to through a human 'bitch fit' if we don't meet our deadline. Then Thundercracker and Skywarp will be in bad moods as long as their brother is.'_

Barricade snorted as Frenzy climbed in and, as the insects say, flipped them off.

_"Stupid insects shot at me,"_ Frenzy grumbled in Cybertronian. _"But I did find a clue from the All Spark."_

He stuck his finger in a port and started to download the files he'd managed to get. Barricade read over the files as they downloaded. Frenzy began a search on the name they found; Witwicky.

_"Look at this,"_ he said. _"Samantha Jaycee Witwicky has recieved multiple information from higher insect colleges, but turned them all down. She also sends out blueprints and theories frequently to the NSA."_

Barricade barely paid attention as he stared at the human insect on his screen. She looked familiar, as was her name. Hadn't Skywarp said he met a smart fleshy a few years ago?

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O  
O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

As this happened, the fleshy in question was being arrested by police. All because she had followed her car-turned-robot into a junkyard.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O  
O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

**1. Look it up. The engine Mikaela described isn't the actual engine.**


	5. Chapter 4: Sam Meets More Cybertronians

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or any songs, names, or places that are owned by anyone else.**

**AN: Alright, I am sorry that I have not udated in nearly a month, but college term started back and I've been busy getting things ready. I'll try to update either next week or the week after that. Thank you fror your patience.**

**Pairings: Fem!Sam/Mechs (From Bay!Verse to other universes)**

**Warnings: Genderbending (Sam only), language, violence, later sexual content (Nothing too racy at first), a little Mikaela-bashing in the beginning, no Sarah or Annabelle**

**Chapter 4: Sam Meets More Cybertronians  
**  
Sam groaned as she cracked her cramping knuckles. She had been working on a new project for Lily and it had taken her nearly two days to finally get the basic blueprint down. This on top of worrying about her 'car', school (more social than anything), and Lily trying to get her to officially join the NSA, she was very tired.

Her dad hadn't been too happy about being woken up at five in the morning so he could come get his daughter from the police station. He had been even more unhappy as he dealt with a guy who took the whole Bad Cop thing to a new level. They had sat there, Sam getting impatient with the idiot cop who kept eyeing her up, trying to explain that the painkillers in her pocket were for her dog. It was times like these that Sam missed her SCJ (1) and CQC (2) tournaments.

When they had finally gotten out of the idiot cop's grasp, Sam had been scolded for not only leaving the house after midnight alone before, but also for being so stupid as to follow after someone who had stolen her car and not knowing what she was up against. She had been grounded for the third time of her life. Two weeks without her car (not that she wanted it anyway) or television and she wasn't allowed to go to her uncle's shop. Johnny Kiltz had called her though, and said that while he was proud of her being brave, he agreed with her parents on the stupidity of chasing after an unknown person. **That** had made her feel guilty, because it took a lot to get one of her uncle's workers to admit that they were worried.

Sigh. She needed some cereal.

She headed down the stairs, Mojo following after her as fast as his little legs could carry him, and went into the kitchen. She pulled out the gallon of milk, a bowl, and her Coco Puffs. Call her childish, but she needed her dose of Cocoa Puffs cereal. It was the very first thing she learned to make as a kid so she ate it often. She poured the milk in first (something her parents and uncle teased her about) before pouring in a good amount of the chocolate cereal.

She was ready to go sit at the kitchen table when Mojo started barking from the window above the sink. Damnit, how many times had she told her parents to close that window when they weren't around? That was how Mojo got out of the house last time and came back with fleas.

"Mojo, get down and stop barking," she ordered. The puppy looked over at her and whimpered as if he were a little kid getting scolded. "The puppy-pout doesn't work on me, Mo, but nice try. Get down."

Mojo hopped down before running up to her and curling up near her feet, as if afraid of something. That was when she heard the revving of an engine. Sam placed her cereal onto the counter top before scooping Mojo up. She pulled the phone from the kitchen holder and quickly dialed a number.

_"What the hell, Sam?"_ Miles voice came through. _"I've been waiting for you to come over and wash Bones-"_

"Miles, listen to me," Sam said quickly. She peeked around the corner, trying to see if she could see out the window. "My car is back."

_"I thought you said someone stole it- BONES NO!"_

"Yes, someone stole it, but it's back. Miles, I think it's stalking me."

_"Look, Sammy, you aren't making any sense and by the way, you're uncle's dog is trying to hump my leg right now. A word of advice, get him neutered!"_

Sam cursed as she hung up the phone. She put Mojo down and whispered to him to go hide underneath her bed. The little dog let out a soft woof before going to do what she said. That was her Mojo. Smartest little Chihuahua that you'd ever meet. Sam took a deep breath and slowly began to creep to the garage. Her dad's old motorcycle was in there and he took it to her uncle's shop every now and again to have it tuned up. If she got to it in time, she could lift the garage door and speed down to the shop.

She mentally cheered as she got into the garage, and made her way to where the motorcycle was covered by a tarp. She yanked it off and dug through the small potted plant where her dad hid the keys, and grinned maniacally when she pulled them out. Score one for Sam Witwicky, zero for Satan's Camaro! Sam ran over to the bike and climbed onto it before putting the key in. It made a stalling noise. Sam frowned and tried again, but the same results happened. She looked at the fuel gage and saw that it was on E.

Sam made a strangling motion with her hands. Damnit! She knew that there wouldn't be a spare gas can nearby (her mother was paranoid about heat and gasoline mixing) so she was shit out of luck. Then she saw it, her worst nightmare. Her mother's cute pink scooter with a basket on the front sat there innocently, as if laughing at her because she had no choice but to use it.

God, she hoped nobody she knew would see her on this thing. Sam grabbed the scooter and pushed it to the front door, hoping that she could get a good head start on Satan's Camaro. She peeked out the small windows and slowly opened it, thankful that it didn't creak for once. Taking a deep breath, she rushed off the porch steps before hopping onto the scooter and speeding off.

It wasn't a very fast scooter, only going about fourty miles an hour if you pushed it, and she knew that it wouldn't be able to beat the Camaro, but it was worth a shot. She drove on the sidewalk and looked over her shoulder to see the car following not too far after her. Sam was confused about why it didn't just run her over, but she was more focused on getting _away_ from it than anything.

"Stupid Satan's Camaro. Fucking with my head," Sam grumbled under her breath as the scooter slowly inched to thirty miles an hour. She knew that it wasn't the best idea, but she turned into the downtown area where most of the shops were. Maybe she could duck through a skinny alleyway and hop over a fen-

Sam suddenly found herself flat on the ground, her head throbbing painfully and her back hurting like a bitch. Through the pain, she heard giggles nearby, laughing at her misery.

"Sam?" she heard a familiar voice ask. Mikaela stared at her cousin in surprise and slight concern. "You okay, Sam?"

"I'm fine," Sam groaned, picking herself up from the concrete sidewalk and climbing back onto the scooter. "Go back to your Burger King."

Fuck, her car wasn't too far behind her. Well if the damn thing was going to kill her, she would at least be killed away from other civillians. Sam pulled into an abandoned parking garage not far ahead, looking over her shoulder to see if the Camaro was still following her. She pulled the scooter to a stop and turned it off, not wanting the Camaro to hear the engine. She watched as it went past where she was, and jumped when she heard a small siren go off.

Sam let out a sigh of relief when she saw the cop car before something occured to her. Was this thing a robot too? She cautiously got off the scooter and walked towards the now parked car, going over to the drivers door, trying to see through the tinted windows.

"Are you a cop?" she asked. No answer. She tapped the window with a finger. "Hello?"

The door swung open, knocking her back to the front of the car. What was it with her landing on her back today? Did people want her to be a paralyzed genius or something, like Stephen Hawking? She let out a yelp as the cop revved the engine and began to descend upon her. Sam put her feet on the grill, pushing against it so her legs wouldn't be crushed or run over.

"Hey!" she yelled, backing up with each rev of the engine. "Dude, I'm sorry!"

The cars left headlight came out, a spiky metal object holding it in place, and it seemed to look at her as if it were an eye. Sam watched it back, wide eyed as she leaned back to avoid it touching her. The sound of metal meeting metal met her ears, and the next thing she knew, there was a red-eyed robot standing in front of her.

"Shit!" she yelled, getting up and running away from the robot. He ran after her, and Barricade was slightly surprised that the little insect could almost outrun him. But alas, this robocat and cybermouse game could not go any further. He swatted the insect so she would land on a nearby cars windshield.

Sam landed with a painful moan. "Ow."

Barricade kneeled in front of the femme, ready to bring out his flail if needed, when those wide blue-green eyes stared up at him with fear. All pain was forgotten as Sam looked up into those deep red optics. She was frightened, very much so, but this robot's eyes awfully familiar. The color, at least. Barricade shook his head to clear his thoughts, and slammed a fist down. "Are you username DeathKnight217?"

"What?" Sam whispered in shock.

"Are you username DeathKnight217?" Barricade growled again.

"Yeah," Sam breathed.

"Where are the glasses?"

"What?"

"Where are Archibald Witwicky's glasses?!"

Sam screamed as he got even closer with his pointy face and hurriedly climbed over the hood. She ran as fast as she could away from the robot, her heart pounding as it chased after her. How had that thing known her NSA username? Sam groaned when she saw her cousin driving down the street, looking down every street and alleyway. No doubt looking for her. She may not have liked her annoying cousin, but she was still family. That's why she did what she did next. Mikaela let out an oomph as her cousin knocked her off her moped.

"What the hell, Sam?" Mikaela snapped at her.

"Move!" Sam snapped back, pulling the shorter girl to her feet.

"Huh?"

"He's coming, move!"

Sam pointed to the monster and Mikaela's eyes widened as she saw the silver and black robot. Suddenly, Sam's car came out of nowhere and knocked the robot's feet from underneath it. The Camaro pulled up beside them and opened its doors. "Get in the car."

"I don't want to-" Mikaela started.

"Get in the damn car!"

The black haired girl was roughly shoved into the car, Sam not too far behind her. Boy, had this turned out to be an eventful week.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O  
O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

**AN: Figured this was a good place to stop.**

**(1) Small Circle JuJitsu. It's a kind that Bruce Lee uses, and yes I have taken lessons for it.**

**(2) Close quarters combat. A type of very short ranged combat that can be hand-to-hand or use weapons such as knives or swords.**


	6. Chapter 5: The Autobots

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or any songs, names, or places that are owned by anyone else.**

AN: Sorry if this seems rushed, but I'm a bit tired and I've got work to do. At least it's an update!

Pairings: Fem!Sam/Mechs (From Bay!Verse to other universes)

Warnings: Genderbending (Sam only), language, violence, later sexual content (Nothing too racy at first), a little Mikaela-bashing in the beginning, no Sarah or Annabelle

Chapter 5: The Autobots  
  
Sam yelped as she and Mikaela were roughly tossed out of the Camaro. Ouch, Mikaela's heels had dug into her leg. She could feel the blood well underneath the skin. She heard the sound of metal against metal, and for a moment she thought the silver robot had caught up, but instead she saw her car transforming. As she listened, she realized that the sound wasn't as harsh sounding as the silver robot's transformation.

Her car got in front of them protectively, and Sam stared up at him in awe. Aww, he was kind of cute looking. . . did she just call her robo-car cute? The silver robot leapt and transformed in midair, releasing a war cry as it hurled itself at her car. They tussled for a moment, Sam and Mikaela trying to stay out of the way, and the silver bot released a little silver drone-looking thing, which began to chase the teens while the larger bots duked it out.

Sam yelped as something caused her to trip before she found herself pinned down by the silver drone. Mikaela gasped as she saw the thing on top of her cousin, and quickly looked around for a weapon. She saw a nearby utility shed and zoomed over towards it. Sam looked up at the creature that pinned her down, and she found herself being captured by a pair of optics. Huh, this one had blue eyes like her car. An odd feeling welled within her that hadn't come with the cop car. Protectiveness.

Frenzy stared down at the pretty squishy beneath him. For some reason he felt soothed. It was if he were back with his creator, Soundwave, and his brothers. Too that feeling ended when he had his head sawed off by the other squishy, the pretty one's cousin. Sam slowly looked up from the still talking dismembered head over to her cousin who was heaving as she held a buzzsaw. For a moment, she felt rage come over her and she wanted to hurt Mikaela for hurting the small drone. It hadn't really hurt her, just scared her a little. Shaking her head, Sam gave Mikaela a fake relieved smile.

"Alright, you just gained an awesome point for that," she said. Mikaela grinned at her, thinking that she had done something right. Sam grabbed her cousin's hand and pulled her back towards where her car and the silver robot were. It was quiet now, and Sam was slightly worried about who came out to be the victor. She wasn't positive that she could outrun him _and_ help her cousin get away at the same time. Thankfully, it was her car, she realized as he transformed the canon back into his hand. She could see the silver robot knocked out over by an electric plant, and she felt slight pity for it as it whined a little in pain.

"Sam, be honest," Mikaela whispered to her, not aware that the yellow bot could hear her every word. "Did you build these things?"

Sam shot her cousin a half annoyed, half amused look. "Mikaela, do I look like Tony Stark to you?"

Mikaela gave her a blank gaze. "No, but you've got the genius thing and OCD going down."

Sam smiled sweetly at her cousin, a mischevious look in her pretty eyes despite the circumstances. "And you have the harlot and narcissism thing going down, 'Kaela."

Mikaela scowled at her cousin, but didn't say anything else, preferring to look over at the robot nervously. Sam edged closer to it warily, almost positive that it wouldn't hurt them, but not wanting to risk it.

"I don't think it will hurt us. He would have done it already," she voiced to her cousin. Her eyes were now locked with yellow bot's and she felt cheerful, as if she were feeling its personality. Damn robots and their psychic abilities.

"Well, do you speak robot? Because they just had a giant droid death match!."

"I think he wants something from me," Sam stated.

"_What?_" Mikaela looked highly confused and slightly worried for her cousin's sanity.

"The other one was talking about my tech blog," Sam said.

Mikaela ran her hands through her hair and laughed mockingly. "You are the freakiest cousin in the world!"

"Can you talk?" Sam asked the bot, ignoring Mikaela.

_**XM Satellite Radio. Digital Cable brings you. Columbia Broadcasting System.**_

Sam raised an eyebrow. "You talk through the radio?"

The yellow bot seemed to smile and clapped at her he played an applauding track._** Thank you, you're beautiful. You're wonderful, you're wonderful.**_

Sam snickered a little. Well, if a giant robot complemented her, she might as well take it.

"Are you an alien or something?" she joked, not expecting the confirming nod. The yellow bot transformed back into his car mode. The passanger door opened invitingly. _**Anymore questions you wanna ask?**_

Sam grinned and looked at Mikaela. "Well, time to go for a ride."

"You really trust him?" Mikaela asked in disbelief. Sam shrugged her shoulders, blue-green eyes twinkling merrily.

"Don't you wanna say you got into the car fifty years from now?" Sam asked. Mikaela smiled a little and snorted. She pushed her cousin lightly, making her stumble, and climbed into the backseat. Sam huffed before climbing in after her. She knew that if her mother could see her now that she'd be so proud that she was getting along with Mikaela, but Sam knew that they were no where being best friends. But at the moment, they were all that each other had.

They drove around for a while, the yellow bot apparently knowing where to go. A comfortable silence was in the car, but Sam knew that her cousin would break it eventually.

"This car's a pretty good driver." Damn! Did she call that or what?

"I know." Sam looked over and saw that Mikaela was leaning against her seat. "Mikaela, get in the drivers seat."

"Why?" Mikaela gave her an annoyed glance, like a child being told what to do by their parent.

"Because there isn't any seatbelts back there," Sam said in frustration. Why couldn't her cousin just listen to her for once without asking questions?

"I'm not going to sit in that seat. He's driving," Mikaela said as if it were obvious. Sam growled a little and ran her hand over her face.

"Then come over here," she sighed.

"Do I look like a little kid to you, Samantha Jaycee?" Mikaela asked in a spoiled tone.

"Do I look like I'm screwing around, Mikaela Natalie?" Sam snapped back. "Either get in the driver's seat or sit on my lap. Your choice."

The cousins had a glaring contest before Mikaela finally relented. If anyone in their school saw Mikaela Bane, hot cheerleader, sitting in her sexy braniac cousin, Samantha Witwicky's, lap they'd all wonder if the world was ending. It was silent for another few moments.

"Sam?" Mikaela said softly.

"Yeah?" Sam replied.

"You know what I don't understand? Why, if he's supposed to be, like, this super-advanced robot, does he transform back into this piece-of-shit Camaro?"

Before the yellow bot even stopped himself, Sam growled in anger. She happened to like his current look. Sure, it could use a little touching up, but it reminded her of her old toy car. That little car model was one of the only things that she could remember before her accident.

"Nice going, Mikaela," Sam said sarcastically as she watched her Camaro drive off. "You pissed him off. He may be an alien-robot, but apparently he's sensitive."

Mikaela squirmed a little underneath the glare she was getting from her cousin. Okay, so maybe she had been a little mean. An odd sound caught their ears and they both turned to look in the direction the Camaro had drove off. Sam felt her jaw drop as the brand-spanking new Camaro pulled up beside them, shining as if saying, "You were saying what about me now?"

"Well fuck me," Sam laughed a little. "A four-thousand dollar car just turned itself into a fourty-thousand dollar car." A wide grin came onto her face. "Oh man, is Johnny gonna be jealous!"

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O  
O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Sam gulped as she watched the 'comets' fall from the sky. She and her cousin had trusted the yellow bot, and they were currently watching more of his comrades (at least that's what she hoped they were) land on earth.

"Four more," she murmured.

She climbed into her car (now the kick-ass newer model. Take that, Dad.) and kept completely silent as he drove her to where, she was guessing, a meeting spot. She was suddenly brought out of her thoughts by her car stopping and Mikaela shaking her.

Sam climbed out of the car, and blinked as she saw a Pontiac Solstice, a GMC Topkick, a search-and-rescue hummer, and finally a giant Peterbuilt pull up. Okay, the ghost flames on the Peterbuilt were awesome. The more she looked at it, it actually looked like the Peterbuilt that another one of her uncle's workers, Andy Jenks, did.

The vehicles transformed and Sam found herself mesmerized as she watched the Peterbuilt transform right in front of her. She guessed that because he was so much bigger than her Camaro that he'd be more complex, but this was amazing. Finally, five giant robots looked at her and Mikaela with bright blue eyes. The Peterbuilt's giant silver and blue face got not two feet from hers.

"Are you Samantha Jaycee Witwicky, descendant of Archibald Witwicky?"

"They know your name," Mikaela whispered.

Sam looked into those bright blue eyes, and let out a nervous, "Yeah."

"My name is Optimus Prime. We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron."

"But you can call us Autobots for short," the larger yellow Autobot, not her Camaro but the search-and-rescue hummer, said.

"Autobots?" Sam asked. "Faction?"

The Autobots in vicinity did their versions of a blink. How did she know about the different factions?

"You have met another Cybertronian before?" Optimus asked. He knew that there were quite a few Autobots on this planet, as well as Decepticons, but he wasn't sure who she had met. He needed to get in touch with Inferno, who was supposed to be leading a squad here once they found the Allspark.

Sam got a pondering look on her face. "I think. I was in an accident a few years ago and I forgot a few things, but I can remember an old airplane, an F-86 Sabre, and a firetruck."

::She's met a Decepticon.:: Ironhide com-linked to the other Autobots. ::None of our aerialbots have come to Earth before.::

::But she's met Inferno. He's the only firetruck here.:: Ratchet replied.

::We'll ask her later, when more important things are resolved.:: Optimus said. ::For now, the glasses. Go ahead and introduce yourselves::

"What's crackin' little bitches?" Jazz decided that he was first.

Sam giggled at the Autobot, she could along with this one well. Growing up around boys in a mechanic shop made you develop a little crudeness on the humor scale. Mikaela on the other hand, didn't like being called a bitch and glared at the silver bot.

"My second lieutenant. Designation Jazz," Optimus said. He looked a little disapproving of what the smaller bot said, knowing that the term he had used was degrading to females on this planet.

Jazz did a fancy move, landing on a car as a finisher. He crossed his arms, one leg hiked up onto the car as one lazily remained on the ground. "This looks like a cool place to kick it."

"Whoever owns that car is in trouble," Sam snickered. She had to admit though, the guy had style. Jazz found his spark heating at the human's laughter. It must be his body adjusting to the planet's atmosphere.

"My weapons speacialist, Ironhide," Optimus continued

The big mech twirled his canons around, showing off like Jazz did. But while Jazz didn't intimidate Mikaela, this mech did. "You feeling lucky, punks?"

"Easy Ironhide," Optimus warned.

"Are those fusion canons?" Sam asked excitedly, practically drooling as her eyes scanned the different wires and metal structures that connected the weapons together.

"Nerd attack," Mikaela said in amusement. Her eyes still glanced at the giant blue and orange canons, afraid that they'd somehow go off and blast the two girls to dust.

"Yes, they are," Ironhide said proudly.

Sam's eyes brightened considerably and she had to restrain herself from jumping up-and-down like a little kid. Although, she couldn't mask the wide grin. She had looked a little into weapons making for Lily's brother, Darren, who was a weapon fanatic. She had considered designing a couple of lasers or guns for the NSA's sister branch, but in the end she couldn't make something built to hurt someone else. It wasn't in her nature.

"Our chief medical officer, Ratchet," Optimus continued.

Ratchet sniffed the air and tilted his head to the side. "Miss Samantha's pheromone level is showing symptoms of being ready to procreate."

Sam blushed deeply as Mikaela laughed at her. Okay, she might have been a genius with an 185 IQ level, but she was still a teenage girl. You could have imagined the fit she through when her mother had given her the Talk, not knowing that her brother had given that talk to his niece when she was seven.

"It's call a period, Doc," she grumbled. "Look it up."

Ratchet did just that, and was glad that he was made of metal, otherwise he would be the color of the pretty braniac.

"You already know your guardian, Bumblebee."

Bee did a little dance routine, eager to get his charge's attention back onto him. Sam suddenly smiled again. "I knew that your name should have been Bumblebee!"

Bumblebee made a noise which Sam decided was a laugh. Ratchet gave the smaller bot a warning glance before using a laser on his vocal processors. "Stop trying to speak, sparkling. I'm still working on you."

Mikaela, who was feeling a little left out, looked up at Optimus. "Why are you here?"

"We are here looking for the All Spark," he said. "We need to find it before Megatron."

"Megatron?" Sam asked slowly. That name, it sounded familiar. "Who's that?"

Optimus used his eyes as a 3D projector, showing them what Megatron looked like and what horror he caused on Cybertron. The insignia on the projector con caught Sam's attention. She had seen that symbol before, a long time ago.

"Decepticon," Sam whispered. A flashback of her encounter with a Cybertronian appeared in her mind. Mikaela and some other kids had just thrown her toy Camaro into the pond and the teacher had confiscated it. She had been crying before a giant purple mech with red eyes gave it back. "Do you know a Decepticon that's purple?"

"A few," Jazz said. A lot of mechs and femmes would change colors over the vorns, but a good few would keep a permanent color.

"What about one that could fly? And he could do this, warping thing."

::She met Skywarp!:: Ironhide commed. How had this femme escaped his wrath? The last time he had seen the Con, he was infiltrating the weapons compound on the Ark. He had gotten away before he could taste the Autobots firepower, but he still didn't understand why he had left this femme alone.

::I don't get it.:: Bumblebee said in confusion. ::Skywarp is almost as bloodthirsty as Starscream. Why didn't he kill her?::

::I do not know.:: Optimus admitted. ::But we will find out.::

"I cannot think of his name right now," Optimus lied. "But I do know a Decepticon with that ability."

Sam's eyes narrowed, knowing that she was being lied to. It was sort of a sixth sense with her, knowing when people (or Cybertronian, in this case) were lying. You just needed to look for little things, like a notch in the voice or body language. She let it drop though, knowing that getting her grandfather's glasses were more important.

"Give me a ride to my house. I'll get the glasses."

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O  
O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Okay, Sam was officially having a breakdown. Her parents garden was trashed, she had five giant Autobots in seeing distance of her parents, and her little Chihuahua had just taken a piss on the one with the giant guns all over his body. Said guns were aimed at the dog in her arms.

"Please don't kill my puppy," Sam did the one thing she said she'd never do.

Ironhide had to stop his jaw from dropping at the utterly adorable look the human femme was giving him. Big blue-green eyes stared up at him with tears in the corners, a pink lip pouted outward making her look like a sad sparkling. Ironically, she reminded him of Bumblebee when he tried to get out of trouble as a sparkling. Ironhide looked up this expression and found something called 'Puppy-dog pout'. Apparently femmes on this planet used it to get what they wanted.

Sam grinned victoriously before running into the house, slowing her pace as she passed her parents so she wouldn't worry them. She rushed up the stairs to her room, and pulled out the box where she kept her grandfather's old things. The glasses weren't there.

"Shit," she cursed, remembering that they were in her school bag. She turned around, ready to go back down the stairs, when she saw Mikaela sitting in Optimus' hand.

"They really need those glasses," she said sheepishly.

Sam made a strangling motion with her hands before starting to look again. "Okay, they should be in my backpack. Find my backpack, I'll give you fifty bucks."

Mikaela gave her a weird look before reaching for a big black box. The same one that held all of Sam's blueprints and journals and other knick-knacks. "Not that box!"

She grabbed it away from her cousin and stuffed it underneath her bed. Mikaela made a face. "You said to look, and I was looking!"

"Not in my treasure chest!" Sam snapped. Mikaela knew that she wasn't allowed to start working while she was in high school, and she knew that her cousin would rat her out if she saw what was in the box.

There was a light tap on the window. Sam rushed over and opened it, coming eyes to optics with Optimus. She momentarily got lost in the bright optics before shaking her head. "What?"

"Please tell me you've found the glasses."

Sam grit her teeth and shook her head. "_No_. Not yet. Could you guys please just hide? If my parents catch you, you'll be dead. Don't give me that look, my mom's a hellion with a baseball bat."

Optimus exhaled in barely contained aggrevation and nodded. "Autobots, fall back."

Sam breathed a sigh of relief before going back to looking in her room.

Ratchet frowned as he nearly bumped into Ironide. He shoved the mech a little, urging him to hide a bit faster. "Move!"

"Get away," Ironhide growled back.

"What's the matter with you?" Optimus snapped at them quietly, not in a good mood. "Can't you be quiet? She wants us to be quiet."

Ratchet turned, only to run right into a pole with electrical wires. His lights and sirens went off for a second at the brief jolt of electricity. The bot fell down, making the Earth shake.

Inside the house, Ron jumped up as the electricity flickered, his legs carrying him over to the table so he could hide. "Earthquake! Judy, get under the table! Duck and cover right now!"

Judy blinked a few times in surprise when she saw her husband under the table. "When did you get over there?"

Outside, Ratchet's optics turned off then back on. A robotic grin settled on his face. "Wow, that was tingly!" he slowly got to his feet. "You gotta try that."

"Uh huh, sure," Ironhide said sarcastically. "That looks fun."

Upstairs, Sam was growling because of the lack of light. She made a mental note to design a pair of night-vision goggles for her next project, or at least look into investing for a flashlight.

"Sam?" she heard her father call.

"Sammy?" Judy called, hoping that her daughter was okay. Her eyes narrowed when she saw the bright light coming from beneath Sam's door. If she was working on some experiment in there (Judy suspected that it might have been what caused the power outage, not some earthquake) then she would ground her until college.

But it was in fact Ratchet who was shining a light through the window so Sam could see. Sam rushed over to the window. "Ratchet, honey, that's really helpful, but if my parents see a giant light shining out of nowhere, they'll freak. Could you shut it off please?"

The larger yellow-green bot nodded and shut the light off. Sam hurried over to the door as she heard her parents talk through it.

"Sam? Are you in there?" Judy called.

"Why is the door locked?" Ron asked. "I don't like locked doors in my house, young lady."

Sam urged Mikaela to hide as her father started counting.

_'What am I, five? I'm not afraid of my Dad doing a countdown.'_ she scoffed in her head.

She opened the door and gave them an innocent look. "What's wrong? Why does Mom have my bat?"

"Who were you talking to?" Ron tried looking inside his daughter's room.

"You two," she answered.

"Why are you so sweaty?" Judy asked, her suspicions rising.

"I was working on a heat experiment," Sam answered again. Ha! Judy knew that she was doing some kind of experiment! Hello grounding, Judy Witwicky Style.

"Well, we thought you might have been-"

"It doesn't matter what we thought," Ron cut his wife off. "Where the hell was that light coming from?"

Sam said, "Your lights bounced from beneath my door. It's a-"

"I don't believe that," Ron walked in her room, making her growl.

"Hey! Knock and ask for permission, would ya?"

"We did knock," her parents said in unison.

"No, you were screaming at me."

Judy rolled her eyes. Typical teenage girl. Well, time to punish her the best way a parent knew how. Embaressment. "Honey, be honest. Were you. . . masturbating?"

Both Sam and Ron looked like they were going to be sick, both gaping at the smug woman. Mikaela was trying to hide her sniggers in the corner, and the Autobots (who could hear everything being said) looked up masturbation. Once again, they were glad to be made of metal. That didn't stop said metal from becoming hot, though.

"Mom!" Sam said in horror, knowing that they weren't the only ones in the room.

"Judy, please, I just ate," Ron scowled at his wife.

He started searching Sam's room, determined to find the light source as Sam cursed herself for having such weird parents. The house began to rumble again (this time from Optimus leaning against the house) and Ron yelped as he climbed into Sam's clawfoot tub.

"Girls, get in the doorway!" he ordered in a panicked voice. "Don't be scared, it's just an aftershock."

Sam and Judy glanced at each other blankly. You married him, Sam silently told her. You've got his genes, Judy mentally said back. Sam sighed and Judy grinned. Samantha 27, Judy 2,896.

Ron climbed out of the bathtub when he didn't feel the earth tremble anymore. He looked out the window and moaned in sadness. "Oh, no! The yard's destroyed!"

As he disappeared, Ironhide turned to Ratchet. "Samantha's parents are quite irritating," he drew out his canons, making Ratchet jump up and down in excitement. "Can I take them out?"

Optimus gave the weapons specialist a look. "Ironhide, we don't harm humans. What's wrong with you?"

Ironhide shrugged. "Just saying. It's an option. What if Samantha says it's okay?"

". . . maybe."

Five minutes later, Sam and Mikaela were walking away from the kitchen, the glasses clutched in Sam's hands. Mikaela had come out of hiding to save her cousin from an interrigation. Judy had cooed about how proud she was that they were trying to get along with each other, making both girls grimace. They knew that everything would more than likely go back to normal (social-standing anyways) as soon as this was over.

"Alright, I'll go slip these to them," Sam whispered. "Distract my parents."

They heard Judy making a fuss outside of the kitchen and both girls looked at each other in confusion. Had she spotted one of the Autobots? They hurried out of the kitchen to see what was wrong. What they saw was a surprise. A tall man in a suit turned away from Judy, and gave the two girls a grin.

"Ahh, Samantha Jaycee Witwicky. The genius of America," the man said.

"How do you know my name?" Sam asked. She couldn't ever recall meeting him anywhere.

"You've provided quite a few programs and blueprints for the NSA and Sector Seven over the years," the man said. Sam stiffened, her eyes darting over to her parents, but they were to distracted with the men destroying their already ruined garden.

Another man in a suit came up and whispered something in the mans ear. Agent Simmons smiled and took a device away from him. "Recognize this?"

Sam nodded slowly. Of course she recognized the device he was holding, she had designed it not too long ago. "That's the prototype foreign energy detector I built. I sent the blueprints for it out a couple weeks ago."

Agent Simmons looked impressed at what she said. "This is just a prototype? Color me pink."

He held the FED in front of Sam and the thing went wild. Sam gulped, knowing what that meant. Simmons grinned at both the noise and her expression. "Fourteen rads. Tag 'em and bag 'em!"

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O  
O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

**AN: Sorry for the wait, college and everything. Next chapter will be up as soon as possible.**


	7. Chapter 6: Captured

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or any songs, names, or places that are owned by anyone else.**

AN: Damn, I just might make it to a hundred reviews by chapter eight. Whoever the hundredth reviewer is. . . they might get a surprise.

Pairings: Fem!Sam/Mechs (From Bay!Verse to other universes)

Warnings: Genderbending (Sam only), language, violence, later sexual content (Nothing too racy at first), a little Mikaela-bashing in the beginning, no Sarah or Annabelle

Chapter 6: Captured

"So," Simmons started. He held a plastic baggie in his hand that contained a sleek black Android cellphone. "Samantha 'DeathKnight217' Witwicky. That's your username when you talk to Lillian Heller of the NSA, correct?"

Mikaela looked at her cousin and raised an eyebrow. Sam winced at the knowing look. They both knew that she was technically not supposed to be 'working' until she was out of college. Both the school boards and parents orders.

"Yeah, that's me," Sam admitted.

Simmons smiled at her. "You're quite the impressive young lady, Samantha. 185 IQ level and rising at only sixteen. I can understand why so many colleges are clamoring for your presence."

He pressed a button on the cellphone. Sam's voice recording from the night she followed Bumblebee to the junkyard played throughout the car.

"That you?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Sounds like DeathKnight," Mikaela said. Oh, once all of this was over, she was SO busted!

"Last night, Miss Samantha here told a police officer that her car transformed," Simmons said. "For a moment I thought she had built some kind of robot, until I remembered about my research. Enlighten me."

"My car had been stolen," Sam said with a poker face. "But it's back now. It came back a couple mornings after it had been stolen."

"But not on it's own." Mikaela interrupted. "Cars can't drive themselves because that would be crazy!" she laughed nervously.

_'Damnit, 'Kaela,'_ Sam groaned in her mind. _'You really need to practice on your lying skills.'_

Simmons laughed along with the tan girl for a moment before getting a stern face. "What do you girls know about aliens?"

Sam furrowed her eyebrows in false confusion. "Aliens? Like E.T.? They don't exist."

"It's an urban legend," Mikaela agreed.

Simmons scowled and brought out a badge. "This, little girls, is an I-can-do-whatever-I-want-and-get-away-with-it badge."

"Uh huh," Sam didn't look impressed. She had never been one to follow orders from people with badges. Come to think of it, neither did her mother or uncle. Must have been a family trait.

"I will lock you up forever," Simmons growled, angry that he wasn't getting any answers. "If you don't talk."

"Don't listen to him, he's just pissy 'cause he needs to go back and guard the mall," Mikaela said dryly.

"Remind me to high-five you for that one later," Sam said. She had never known her cousin to come up with a witty comeback, it was normally just a fierce glare and nose turned up.

"You, in the training bra, do not test me," Simmons said. "Especially with your daddy's parol coming up."

Sam's head snapped to look at her cousin. "Uncle Jack's parole?"

"I wanted to surprise you and Aunt Judy," Mikaela said stiffly. "I talked to my dad a while ago and he said he's getting out in a few months. He said to try and be nicer to you, so I was going to let you come with me to pick him up."

"Hot runs in your family, doesn't it?" Simmons mused off handedly. How he got onto that topic was lost to Sam. "Hot braniacs, hot criminals. It would be a real shame if Daddy Jack had to rot in jail for the rest of his life. Time to talk, girls!"

The two girls pretended to think for a moment before Sam batted her eyes.

"Kiss my pale white ass," she snapped at him. "Final answer, Meredith."

Unoticed to any of them, the FED started beeping wildly. Sam gasped as the car slammed into something suddenly, feeling her neck jerk forward quickly. Damn it, that hurt! Two metals hands crashed through the windows and the car was lifted up a dozen feet above the ground. The high pitched squeal of metal being ripped apart reached the humans ears, and the car dropped down back to the ground.

Sam grinned up at Optimus, who didn't look too happy, but gave her a friendly look when he saw her. She felt extremely relieved that the Autobots were here, guns out and ready to fire. "Boys, meet my friend. Optimus Prime."

Sam and Mikaela climbed out, careful of any sharp pieces of metal or glass. She saw Bumblebee staring at her worriedly and waved. He gave her a relieved look (at least Sam thought he did) before listening to what Optimus said.

"Taking the girls was a bad move. Autobots, retrieve their weapons," some of the agents screamed as their only sources of protection were magnetically pulled from their grasps and bigger guns were aimed at them.

"Yo," Simmons greeted nervously as Optimus crouched in front of him, eyes glowing threateningly.

Optimus raised an optic ridge. "You don't seem afraid. Our appearance isn't a surprise?"

"Look, Mr. Robot," Sam coughed so she wouldn't laugh at Simmons. "I'm not supposed to communicate with you, except to tell you that I can't communicate with you."

"Get out of the car," Optimus growled at the agents. Simmons lip trembled. "NOW!"

Sam walked around to stand in front of Simmons, ignoring Mikaela as she tried to talk to her. "What the hell is Sector Seven?"

"I ask the questions around here, NOT YOU YOUNG LADY!" Simmons shouted.

The Autobots pointed their weapons at the man. They didn't like him yelling at Sam. Not at all. Simmons flinched as more blue eyes stared at him. Alright, he would admit he was a tad intimidated.

"How'd you know about these guys?" Mikaela asked. She was smart enough to not call them aliens, not knowing if it was offensive or not.

"Where are my parents?" Sam continued on Mikaela's question.

"I will not discuss this," Simmons snapped.

"Oh really?" Sam asked. She reached into his suit pocket, ignoring his protests. "Do whatever I want badge, no?"

"She's so tough now with those big alien friends backing her now, isn't she?" Simmons grumbled to no one in particular.

"Where's Sector Seven?" Sam asked.

"Oh what, your NSA pal didn't tell you?" Simmons said innocently.

"No, now answer the question."

"Wouldn't you like to know?" was the sarcasting reply.

Bumblebee had had enough of the annoying male and reached toward his pelvic region. A metal piece popped out and hit Simmons in the back of his head with a comical sound. Liquid suddenly poured onto Simmons, making him shout in protest. Sam laughed at the funny display. Where was a camera when you needed it! Bumblebee chirped, happy that his charge was happy.

"Bumblebee, stop lubricating the man," Optimus said in disapproval.

Bumblebee seemed to pout before reluctantly stopping. Sam chuckled before going over to Mikaela, who had hancuffed all of the agents together. She snickered when she saw that her cousin had made Simmons strip down to his underwear. Aloha indeed.

"It's like the Human Centipede but less horrific," Sam said cheerfully. Mikaela shuddered at the mention of the horror movie. She walked over to Simmons and handcuffed him to a pole.

"Remember when we watched that movie?" Sam snickered, remembering how panicked Mikaela had been. "You wouldn't touch anybody or go to the doctor for six months."

"Oh, shut up!" Mikaela snapped playfully. The sounds of helicoptors and cars reached their ears.

"Optimus! Incoming!" Ironhide made a fusion wave as a covoy of SUVs and two helicoptors headed their way. The tires on the SUVs popped as the Autobots transformed into vehicle mode.

"Be careful," Sam whispered as they sped off.

Optimus watched the worry etched on the girl's face change into determination. Such bravery in such a small being. He kneeled down and lowered his hand. "Up you get."

The cousins climbed into his palm, letting him put them on his shoulder. Optimus ran, the helicoptors following him, all the while trying to dodge cars under his feet and make sure that the girls didn't fall off. Primus, these humans were persistant. He ducked under a nearby bridge and masked his spark signature, knowing that the signature it gave off was how the humans were tracking him. The helicoptors went right underneath them. Bumblebee zoomed towards the Prime and the two girls, intent on taking them somewhere safe.

"Easy, you two," Optimus whispered as he felt their hands tighten on his shoulder stack. Mikaela yelped as she lost her grip, only to be caught by Sam. Sam winced as she felt her arm almost yank out of the socket. Damn Mikaela, lay off the Burger King!

"Don't drop me!" Mikaela half-cried, half-screamed as the helicoptor blades swirled underneath them. Bumblebee saw them and pushed himself to go faster. Sam cried out as she lost her grip, pain racing through her side as it connected with Optimus foot. God, she hoped she didn't crack a rib. Sam let out an oomph as a metal hand caught her. Well, at least now she wouldn't be smear on the concrete. The glasses slipped out of her jacket pocket, though she didn't notice.

Wind rushed on her face as the bot who caught her slid to a stop. Sam looked up to see Bumblebee staring at her with worry in his optics.

"Bee," she whispered. Bumblebee was so distracted by his frantically beating spark (Do sparks beat?) and the wild emotions in Sam's eyes that he didn't notice the helicoptor until it was too late. Harpoons attached to wires shot at him and caught between his joints, making him fall to the ground.

"NO!" Sam yelled. Bumblebee cried as he was seperated from his charge. No! He had to protect her!

Sam was in tears as she heard Bee's cries of pain and sorrow. "Stop it!"

Cars surrounded them and agents popped out of the cars, guns trained on the teens. Sam fought as they put handcuffs on her, trying to get herself as close to Bumblebee as possible. Dried ice vapor poured onto the yellow Autobot, making his wires and gears start freeze.

"You're hurting him!" Sam hollered. "Let him go! He's not fighting back!"

She was roughly dragged to her feet, but she still tried getting to her poor car. Her eyes locked with Bumblebee's and she saw the terror in them, all because she hadn't been strong enough to hold onto Optimus. Sam wrestled herself away and managed to get free before running towards Bumblebee. She grabbed the hose away from one of the agents and turned it onto him, only to be tackled to the ground and dragged away again, Bumblebee's cries still ringing in her ears.

She was stopped in front of a smug Simmons. "Miss me?"

A kick to his balls was his answer. As he lay on the ground, moaning in agony, Sam got in his face. "When I get loose, I'll use every one of my brain cells to create a new way to kill you. Slowly and painfully."

Mikaela, who witnessed the little confrontation, shivered at the absolute hatred in her cousins eyes. The scary part was, she knew that when Sam promised something, she meant it.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O  
O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Sam squirmed uncomfortably as she was gaped at by the blond sitting in front of her. Did she have a booger or something? The last time she had been stared at this hard was when her mother had found out she hadn't watered the plants while she was gone. Frankly, it creeped Sam out.

"Are you Samantha Witwicky?" the blonde asked excitedly, Australian accent coming in through the headset. She made a face as if Christmas had come early as she looked at the younger girl.

"Yeah, that's me," Sam replied. "Who are you?"

"Maggie Madenson, I'm an assosciate of Lillian Heller, also her cousin," the blonde smiled. "I am a HUGE fan on your paper about quantum mechanics and your program for the inner signature detector. My friend here cracked a code with it."

Glen looked surprised at that. He had been highly suspicious when Maggie had come over one day with a CD saying that she had a new program for him to use. It had sounded too complex to be put on a simple disk as if it were a computer game, so you could imagine his shock when it actually worked. Maggie never did tell him where she got it, so it was a surprise to hear that a sixteen-year old developed it.

"So is that why you're here?" Glen asked through the headseat. It would make sense if it was, though he was a little unsure because she was a minor.

"Nope," Sam said cheerfully. "Bought a car. It turned out to be an alien robot. No fancy treatment for me."

Awed silence was her reply. They touched down at Hoover Dam, and they were ushered out of the helicoptor by a couple of agents. Sam helped Mikaela down before they followed the grey-haired man who had introduced himself as Defense Secretary Keller. They were rushed into a van (so much for stretching her legs) before they drove furthur down the dam, not even a few hundred feet away from where they were before. Okay, she may sit at a desk or at her computer for her work, but she was by no means lazy. She did take a minute to look over the dam, though.

"Hey kid." Sam groaned as she saw Simmons dressed in uniform. "I think we got off to a bad start, no?"

Sam smirked and kicked her foot up a little, mocking him. Simmons scowled. "You hungry? Want a latte? HoHo? Double venti macchiato?"

"Where's my car?" the teen asked in a sweet voice, the anger clearly underneath.

A man that Sam had never seen before came in front of her, dressed like Simmons had been when he came to her house. "Miss Samantha, listen very carefully. People are in danger. Whatever you know, you need to tell us."

"Okay," Sam shrugged lazily. "But first, I want my car, my parents, a vanilla bean frappecino. Need to write this down, Worker Drone?"

The man's lips hardened into a line. Damned smart-mouthed brat.

"Oh, and my cousins juvie record," Sam wrapped an arm around Mikaela's shoulder. "That's going to be gone. Forever. My uncle's when he gets out too while you're at it."

Banachek sighed before urging her to follow him. She started to, but was stopped by Mikaela hugging her tightly.

"Thank you, Sam." she said. Sam was silent for a moment before she pushed her cousin off her lightly.

"Don't mention it," she said gruffly, not used to affection from the other girl. "And never hug me again. I'm not a Cuddle Me Betty."

Mikaela shook her head as she followed her cousin. That was her Sam, always resisting a tender moment. A group of soldiers joined them, and Sam resisted the urge to grab their guns. She knew if she did, she'd either end up shooting Simmons or herself, the former more likely than anything.

"Alright, here's what's up," Simmons said. "You've all been in direct contact with the NBE's.

"NBE's?" Epps asked.

"Non-Biological Extraterrestrials," Simmons said quickly. "Acronyms; learn them, use them, love them."

"What you're about to see is totally classified," Banachek said.

The group walked into a large room filled with gadgets, people, wires. . . oh and a large metal giant. A constant stream of dried ice vapor poured onto him, freezing his joints and gears.

"Fuck," Sam whispered, eyes the size of saucers. Well, at least she could tell Bumblebee where Megatron was.

"What is that thing?" Keller asked in stupified awe. The group moved closer to him, although Sam and Mikaela stayed near the back. They didn't want to get too close to the mech, having a hunch that he could hear whatever was being said.

"We think his telemtry was screwed up when he flew over the North Pole," Banachek explained. "He crashed here a few thousand years ago, we do believe. We shipped him here in 1934."

"His name is NBE-One," Simmons added.

"Um, no," Sam said, making everyone look at her. Honestly, NBE-One? This wasn't a science-fiction novel. At least give him a degrading name like Bubbles so he wouldn't seem as frightening. "That, my dear idiot, is Megatron. Leader of the Decepticons, aka the bad guys."

"Your great-great-grandfather discovered him," Banachek stated. "The biggest discovery of all mankind."

"This is the source of modern age," Simmons agreed. "Microchip, lasers, cars, spaceflight, the whole she-bang. All of that was reverse-engineered by studying him. NBE-One. That's we call it."

He was in Sam's face by the end of his sentance. She rolled her eyes at his childishness. She wasn't going to let this arrogant fool try and intimidate her.

"You didn't think it would be a good idea to inform the government that you're keeping a hostile alien robot frozen in the basement?" Keller asked in disbelief.

"We didn't have any credible proof that it was hostile," Banachek said.

"Well you've got one now!"

"Why Earth?" Will asked in confusion. "What's so important here that these things are trying to find?"

"The All Spark," Sam said.

"All Spark?" Keller questioned. "What is that?"

"From what I gather," Sam said. "The All Spark is how they created life on their planet. Mr NBE-One, aka Megatron wants to use it and transform Earth's machines into an army to take over the universe. Yeah, I know, very War of the Worlds, but that's what his plan is."

"Are you sure about that?" Simmons asked. There was something in his tone that made Sam want to narrow her eyes.

"Aye, aye, Captain Brainless," Sam said lazily. A smile came onto her face, as if she were a kid that had realized where their parents hid the Christmas presents. "You know where it is."

It was a statement, not a question.

Banachek nodded slowly. "This way."

They walked down a long tunnel before being lead into a room with windows.

"What you are about to see is our crown jewel," Simmons said.

Sam froze as she looked through the windows, a large cube shaped object on the outside. It looked like it weighed at least five hundred tons, and she didn't want to know how they got it here.

"President Hoover had the dam built around it," Banachek explained. Well, that solved that mystery. Sam couldn't believe that she almost had a heart attack trying to find those glasses when all she had to do was let Captain Brainless capture her. "Four football fields of concrete to hide the energy it gives off."

That caught Sam and Maggie's attention.

"Energy?" Maggie asked. "What kind exactly?"

Banachek smiled a little. "Good question."

They were lead into a smaller metal room filled with machines and wires and tubes everywhere. Sam looked around the room, taking in all of the marks made into the metal. Everyone but Simmons and Banachek jumped when the door was locked.

"They have to lock us in," Banachek said. He went over to a container holding goggles.

"Has Freddy Krueger been up in here?" Epps asked, looking at the deep marks in the walls. So much for impenatrable steel. Sam smiled a little. Yay! Another horror movie lover.

"Nah, Freddy Krueger have four blades, dude," Glen stated. "That's only three. That's Wolverine!"

He made a clawing motion in the air, laughing nervously as the military man gave him a blank look.

"We'll have to have a nerd-a-thon when all this is over," Sam said to the chubby man. "Mikaela likes those sappy romance movies so I need a nerd-buddy."

Glen gave her a big smile in return.

"Anybody have any mechanical devices?" Simmons asked. "BlackBerry? Key alarm? Cell phone?"

"I got a phone," Glen tossed it to him. Sam had a strange feeling he'd never get it back. Over the years, she had learned that most of her feelings were correct. Banachek passed around the goggles and they all let them rest on top of their heads.

"Oh, Nokias are real nasty," Simmons whispered dramatically. "Respect the Japanese. They know the way of the samurai."

"Nokias are from Finland," Maggie whispered in confusion.

"Oh, I like you," Sam stated with a smile. "I'll have to let you see some of my latest programming. It would be nice to talk to someone on my level of intelligence."

Mikaela rolled her eyes at her cousin and the blond. Serious attitudes now, nerd attack later. They all put their goggles on and watched inside the box.

"We've been able to take the Cube radiation and funnel it into the box," Simmons explained as he flipped a few switches. Outside, a wave of energy went thoughout the Cube. A bright light filled the box and the phone began to shake. The phone suddenly turned into a small, mechanical, spider-looking robot. It rammed into the side of the glass, meaningless language coming from its mouth as it tried to break free.

"That thing is freaky!" Maggie said.

"It's like a robotic Energizer Bunny," Sam gaped. "It's a little hellion, but still!"

The little robot was shooting the glass now and it let a tiny rocket fly out from its chest. Simmons pressed a button as the box started to break and with another flash of light, the thing was dead. Sam bit her lip as she stared at the charred remains. Its life was so short and it had been filled with fear. The lights started to flicker.

"And that would more than likely be the Decepticons," Mikaela said.

_'Well, the cat's out of the bag,'_ Sam thought.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O  
O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

**AN: Good place to stop. We've got a few chapters left for the first movie, yahoo! Just so you all know, this is going to be Transformers, TRoF, and maybe tiny bits of DoM all in one story. Timeline speaking at least. I'll work my own plot into it ;)**


	8. Chapter 7: Megatron

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or any songs, names, or places that are owned by anyone else.**

AN: Hey everyone! Miss me *wink*

And now my roommate is giving me a disturbed look. Say hi, Kat!

Kat: Um, hi fanfictioners?

You can blame Kat for why I haven't updated in a month. I had to help her with school work.****

**Pairings: Fem!Sam/Mechs (From Bay!Verse to other universes)**

Warnings: Genderbending (Sam only), language, violence, later sexual content (Nothing too racy at first), a little Mikaela-bashing in the beginning, no Sarah or Annabelle

Chapter 6: Megatron

The soldiers were filling up guns with Sabot rounds when the lights started flickering again. It made them all uneasy, having known what exactly that meant. They were losing power, and that ultimately meant that Megatron (or NBE-One, as Simmons insisted on calling him) was thawing. Sam slowly looked away from the ceiling before pacing over to Simmons. She knew that the question she was about to ask would more than likely be refused, but she had to try.

"You need to take me to my car," Sam said urgently. "He'll know how to handle the cube."

"Your car is confiscated," Simmons didn't look at her. She was a teenager who just so happened to buy an alien robot. He was the one that spent years and years of research on these things, not this little spoiled genius.

"Well unconfiscate it then!" Sam snapped. She had no time for this idiot's bullshit! Couldn't he see that they were in the middle of a fucking war? Bumblebee would know what to do. He had been in this war for pretty much his whole life. He could contact the other Autobots and they could get Megatron before he fully realized that he had been unfrozen.

"I don't know what that thing will do," Simmons hissed. He would **not** be pushed around by this little brat. "And there are lives at stake-"

"So you just want to sit here and see what happens?" Sam growled back. How far was the all-mighty stick shoved up his ass exactly?

"I have people's lives at stake here, young lady-"

"Take her to her car!" Will snarled, pushing Simmons up against a table. Agents trained their guns on him only to be overtaken by Epps and the other soldiers. Sam blinked. She had forgotten about the soldiers.

"Damn stealth techniques," she grumbled too quietly for anyone to hear. "Acting like freaking ninjas. . . "

"Don't you know to treat a lady better than that?" Will asked, gun pointed directly at an agent nearby, ready to shoot if needed. Honestly, shouldn't this jackass feel better that they had a giant alien robot (he assumed it was giant from the one he'd seen in Qatar) on their side? The thing was more than likely packing the same kind of weapons of the one that attacked them in the desert.

Simmons snorted. Leave it to the soldier boys to bring out the guns and spout stuff they had no clue about. Idiots. All of them. "Trust me, she ain't no lady."

Sam resisted the urge to punch the jerk. After all, it would ruin her image of being a _lady_.

"I'm going to count to five-"

The gun was now aimed at Simmons chest. "Well, I'm gonna count to three."

Simmons looked down at the gun nervously, doubt entering his eyes. Sam mentally smirked. Alright, she loved the soldiers now. If you can get Simmons to squirm, you're good in her book.

"Simmons," Keller glanced at the man, trying not to antagonize the soldiers further. He knew that they wouldn't hurt him, he was a higher-up after all, but he knew that none of them had slept for the past thirty-five hours, and he didn't need a bullet up his ass from sleep-deprivation. Simmons slowly took his eyes off of the gun pointed directly at his heart.

"Yes, sir?"

"These guys _really_ don't like losing. I'd do what they say."

Simmons eyes flickered between Keller and Will for a moment before sighing. "Fine, the kid's Camaro can save the world. But if anyone asks, I made the decision."

Sam rolled her eyes. Egotistical son of a bitch wasn't he? "I'd say the gun did. You probably wouldn't have agreed if Mr. Lennox just pointed his finger and said "bang"."

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O  
O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Sam gasped as she saw her car, her Bumblebee, crying out weakly as he was sprayed with the dry ice. She knew that cold temperatures made metal shrink, and she could only imagine what that would feel like to a sentient being. From the sounds Bumblebee was making, she guessed it hurt like a bitch.

"Stop it!" she pushed a few guys out of the way. She ran over to her guardian, not caring if she got sprayed in the process. The only thing on her mind was her poor Bumblebee.

"Cease and desist," Banachek ordered. The men reluctantly dropped their hoses, knowing that they couldn't ignore their boss. But why in all seven hells would he want them to stop freezing the robot? The thing could start attacking at any moment.

Bumblebee's optics shuttered when the cold aching feeling stopped. He turned his head to see Sam's bright blue-green eyes staring at him in worry. "Bee?" she asked.

Oh, thank Primus, she was safe. He let his battle-mask drop over his face and he scooped Sam up into his hand, holding her to him, protectively. He aimed his canon at everyone else, even Mikaela, letting it warm up and ready to fire. He would not let them take her from him again. She was **his** charge and she was the reason the pain went away. Sam rubbed his masked face with her hand.

"Bee, they won't hurt you now," Sam crooned gently. "The Cube is here and the Decepticons are coming."

Bumblebee barely listened to her, preferring to wave his canon at the other humans. Another small hand rested on his face, making him face her. Those pretty eyes stared at him again, a concerned look in them. The blue was more evident in her eyes now, he noticed. He knew that in human mood rings, blue meant sadness. He didn't want Sam to be sad for him. He was happy now that she was with him again.

"It's okay," the pretty genius said softly. "I won't let them hurt you again."

Bumblebee changed his canon back into his hand. He ran a finger over Sam's face down to her chest, as if making sure she was really there. Sam smiled up at him in return, not protesting to the intimate touch. She knew Bumblebee wouldn't hurt her. As the two were in their own little world, everyone else was staring at them in awe.

"He trusts her a lot, doesn't he?" Epps asked lowly so he wouldn't draw the bot's attention. He didn't need nor want that canon aimed at him again.

"Very much," Mikaela agreed. A small smile was on her face. Oh, she knew what was happening there. She just hoped her aunt and dad didn't go psycho with a bat and crowbar when they realized it.

"We'll take you to the AllSpark, Bee," Sam said with a gentle smile. She glanced down at the ground before looking back up at her guardian. "Um, could you set me down now, Bee?"

The slight curl of the palm she was sitting on was her answer. Sam sighed and waved at the people observing them. Banachek shook his head after to clear his racing thoughts before telling them to follow him to the chamber. Sam laid back in Bumblebee's palm as they, _he_ walked to the chamber. It wasn't as uncomfortable as she thought it would be. Apparently the leather seats made out to be the palms of his hand.

The Cube was in sight now and Bumblebee rushed up to it. He lowered his palm for Sam to get off, and Will came over to help her down.

"Thanks for not letting him shoot us," he whispered to her. Sam grinned back. She could tell that she would be close with this one. She was never wrong with these feelings.

"No problem. Anytime."

They watched as Bumblebee touched the Cube with his hands, energy sparking at the touch. A wave rippled through the Cube and everyone watched in awe as it slowly shrank down to where it could fit in the palm of Bumblebee's hand.

"Holy shit," Mikaela said.

"Alright, we need to get this thing out of here," Will was ready to get rolling. "With Megatron here so close to the Cube and with everything starting to malfunction, I want the Cube out of here."

"We can call for the air force to pick it up," Epps suggested.

"Alright we have a plan," Will nodded in approval. "Closest place is Mission City. Call the air force and let's get this all over with."

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O  
O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

She and Mikaela were in Bumblebee now, on their way to Mission City with the Cube. Sam gnawed on her bottom lip. Her head hurt like a bitch, with the countless thoughts swimming throughout it. When Bumblebee had handed her the Cube, something strange happened. Images of her past began to fill into her head. Her parents, her Uncle Jack, the shop. Mikaela and Miles and even Trent swam in her mind. A spastic fire truck and its radio blaring. But the one memory she couldn't get out of her head was the purple plane.

After she had her accident when she was twelve, she had lost bits and pieces of her memory. She had been in the hospital for nearly two months and she could only remember some things, like her family, friends, and a few other people at the time. Places had been a blur. She had regained a good chunk of her memory since then, but most of it was still misted over. The sounds of Bumblebee's engine started to fade, and Sam felt her head lull against the window.

_A little five-year old version of her was waiting impatiently for her parents to leave. Skylar was supposed to babysit her tonight! She was waiting in the living room, doing her arithmetic when two warm arms wrapped around her tightly._

"Hello, Sam," a voice purred warmly.

"Sam."

"Sam."

"Sam!" Mikaela's voice snapped her back into reality. Sam blinked a few times as she remembered where she was.

"What?" she asked, slightly dazed.

"Look behind us."

Sam did just that before letting out a colorful string of curse wards. "Barricade."

She had no idea where the name came from; but it came out of her mouth easy enough. Maybe Bumblebee had told her the Decepticon's name? She saw a large armored truck going beside the cop car. Damn, that was a freaky looking fork-lift on its back.

"Block them, block them, block them," Sam chanted.

She watched as the armored truck and Optimus transformed and begin to fight before they disappeared from view. She mentally sent out a prayer (something she hardly ever did) to those poor people on the bus. Within a few tense minutes they were in Mission City. Sam climbed out of the car as an F-22 Raptor soared above the city. If she had looked up, she would have noticed the strange markings on it, kind of like the ones the Autobots had.

"Air Force has arrived! Pop smoke!" Will ordered.

Sam wrapped an arm around Mikaela's shoulders, a bad feeling crawling into her stomach again. Her headache started to intensify. The F-22 turned around and lowered to where it looked like it would run into some of the buildings.

"It's Starscream!" Ironhide yelled in warning.

Sam cursed silently and pulled Mikaela over to where Will and Epps were. Ironhide and Bumblebee ran to use a carrier truck as a barrier. The F-22, Starscream, fired a missile, and a huge explosion momentarily blinded Sam. A few dozen yards away, the remains of the truck laid in fiery pieces. Ironhide was cast off to the side, slowly getting up with smoke smudges and scratches on his armor. Sam got up from where she had covered Mikaela and looked over when she heard a warbled sound. She gasped as the smoke cleared.

"Oh my God," she cried. "Bee!"

Oh, her poor Bee. His bottom half was almost completely gone, a few stray wires and bolts falling out from where the waist should be. He was dragging himself closer to her.

"Your legs," she whispered. She patted Jazz lightly, silently asking him to move a little backwards. The Autobot complied, watching his friend worriedly as he crawled his way to the horrified teen. "Ratchet!"

A few tears leaked down Sam's face as she stared at Bumblebee. Why was he always the one getting hurt? In the background Will and Epps were shouting into the radio and at each other, but she didn't care. She didn't care about anything right now. Not the soldiers, the Autobots, Mikaela, or even her parents. Right now, her only concern was her guardian who laid on the ground, only half of him remaining.

**"Sam. Please. Don't. Cry."** Bumblebee used radio clips to speak. The green was almost completely out of his charge's eyes now. Only a dark sad blue, like the ocean in the middle of a storm, was left.

"I'm crying?" Sam raised a hand to feel her wet face. Oh, how embarrassing. She couldn't remember the last time she cried. Being the beautiful, athletic genius never gave her time to cry.

Bumblebee reached a shaky servo to her face and wiped a tear away. Sam just stared at him, disturbed, not even turning her head as she heard tires screeching. Jazz and Ratchet were speeding towards a large tank that had started to fire at them. People were running and screaming everywhere, confused on what exactly was unsettling their perfect lives. Mikaela spied a nearby tow truck and ran over to it, not that Sam noticed. No, all of her attention was on Bumblebee.

"I won't leave you," Sam told the bot. She wouldn't leave him alone like this, Decepticons be damned. She refused. Bumblebee lifted up the Cube and held it out to her. He made a pleading sound. Farther away, Ratchet, Ironhide, and Jazz were battling Brawl.

"It's Megatron!" she barely heard Ratchet say. Her head whipped up and she saw a tall dark silver mech, about the size of Optimus, walking around with a canon drawn out. He fired at Jazz, making her flinch as she thought about his legs being blown off too. Tires screeching made her head turn and she saw Mikaela pull up in the tow truck.

"Sam, help me with this," Mikaela ordered. A chill went up her spine as she saw how. . . broken and confused her cousin looked. This couldn't be happening. Sam was supposed to be the strong, sensible, if not sassy leader. She didn't know this girl kneeling in front of her.

Sam nodded and was in the middle of hooking Bumblebee up when Will and the other soldiers were suddenly by her. The next thing she knew, he was handing her a flare, the Cube, and telling her to run to a building nearby to deliver the Cube.

"Will, I'm not a soldier," she whispered in panic. He honestly couldn't expect her to do this. "I'm the brainiac. That's it."

"Well you're one of us now," he retorted. He had only known this girl for about two to four hours, but he could tell she was strong. He put a hand on her shoulder and looked into her eyes. "I know you can do this. Just run to the building."

Sam stared at him, not believing that he honestly thought she could run all the way to that building without being caught. Sure, she had clocked well for track, but she wasn't Jesse freaking Owens!

"Sam, we will protect you," Ironhide said, canons drawn. Ratchet nodded in agreement. Their new friend would need bodyguards, and they wouldn't let a Earth insect near her right now, much less a bullet. Sam stared at them for a moment, forgetting the chaos as they readied their weapons.

A determined glint entered fierce eyes. She would do this, but not for Will or the Autobots or Mikaela or the civilians. She would do it for Bumblebee.

"Let's go!"

She was running faster than ever before now, the black and yellow Autobots following closely behind her. They took any attacks aimed at her and diverted them, not letting her get hit and warning her when one was coming their way. Damnit! She needed to run faster! Her legs disapproved of that idea, but she pushed herself harder.

"Keep moving, Sam," Ironhide encouraged. "Don't stop!"

She did as she was told, but looked up as a _wooshing_ sound reached her ears. She looked up, and thought for a moment that she had frozen. An almost exact replica of the face, only in silver, of the purple plane from her memories stared at her. The helm was a bit too rounded, but he was an almost exact copy.

Ratchet and Ironhide fought Starscream, drawing his attention away from her. She ran towards the building, ignoring everything else as Megatron followed behind her. A car came out of nowhere and she slammed into it painfully. The Cube rippled for a moment at the harsh impact before Sam started to run again, unaware that three new bots had just joined the world.

She was finally there.

She ran inside the empty and decaying building, her eyes quickly roaming for stairs. She prayed that there were some in the back, and darted in that direction. She heard the loud sound of glass breaking and stone being crushed. Well, Megatron was here.

"I smell you, girl!"

She raced up the stairwell, barely escaping the hand that came through the floor and reached for her. Looking up, Sam nearly cried as she saw the few dozen more floors she'd have to climb. She went up them, one-by-one, her legs crying out in pain. Finally, she reached the top. She pulled out the flare Will had given her and lit it up, smiling when she saw the helicopter heading her way.

The helicopter waited a foot in front of her and she held the Cube out so the soldier could take it. It was almost in his hands when Sam looked over and saw Starscream fire a missile. "Look out!"

The helicopter was shot down and she had to duck to avoid the tail from knocking her head off. She had just stood up when the roof burst into pieces and she was suddenly looking at the evil form that was Megatron. Ugh, why couldn't he have been a _lazy _evil psychotic robot? It would have made this **so** much easier. Sam cursed and ran to hide behind a statue on the very edge of the building.

"Is it fear or courage that compels you, fleshling?" Megatron asked in honest curiosity as he pulled himself fully onto the roof. This fleshling wasn't the first to run from him, far from it, but she was the first to really stand out to him. She had something he wanted, and she was apparently special to the Autoscum if they trusted her with their only means to restore and repopulate their planet.

Sam glared from around the statue, locking with those deep red eyes. Megatron could feel his own optics widen at the pretty color staring at him. It was the oddest eye color he'd seen on this planet before, not quite blue, but not fully green.

"Give me the AllSpark, and you may live to be my pet," Megatron offered. He didn't just want the AllSpark now, he wanted this girl as well. She may be of use to him in the future.

Starscream was on a building next to them, and wanted to gape at his leader. Why in Unicron's name was he offering a worthless fleshling to be his pet? Did he want to torture her for information about the Autobots or something?

"I will never give you this AllSpark!" Sam declared bravely. She would die fighting before she handed this blasted cube over. She'd rather go out with Trent DeMarco than accept the offer. And to anyone that knew Sam well enough, they'd know that was a big deal to her.

Megatron felt a wave of disappointment hit him. He sighed before aiming his flail. "So unwise," he said almost sadly.

He swung his flail, the statue broke and Sam flew off the building. So this was what it felt like to free fall. For a moment, she wondered if her mother would have opted for those skydiving lessons if she knew that this would happen to her daughter instead. Sam let out a yelp when large hand caught her. Oh god, please don't be Megatron! She was pulled up and leveled over a warm metal chest.

"I got you, girl," Optimus reassured her. Sam let a shaky laugh. "Hold onto the Cube."

Then they were falling again, Megatron not too far behind them. They landed and Sam groaned a little in pain. Her head had thumped roughly against Optimus' palm when they fell, and for a moment she saw stars. Why couldn't he have leather palms like Bumblebee? Soft, warm, cushiony. . .

"Sam," Optimus' deep voice reached her ears. She looked into his bright blue optics. They looked so tired and sad. "You risked your life to protect the Cube."

"I'll do anything to keep you all safe," she said softly, but honestly. She was surprised how much she really meant that. "No sacrifice, no victory."

"If things go badly, push the Cube into my chest. Get behind me."

She nodded and clambered into a ditch, watching as the Prime and his brother fought, chunks of nearby buildings crumbling as Optimus was slammed into them. Missiles flew overhead and she saw Megatron start to stagger as he was hit. She got up, Cube in hand and made her way out of the ditch. She was knocked to the ground by the debris and two silver fists slammed on either side of her.

"Mine!" Megatron growled threateningly. This fleshling would obey him. Fear would win out. "AllSpark!"

"Sam, put the Cube in my chest," Optimus ordered. He could not let his brother have Sam or the Cube.

No! She couldn't do that! She. . . she knew what she had to do. Sam ran up to Megatron, who was looming over her and held the AllSpark up.

"No, Sam!"

Sam gasped in pain as the AllSpark began to warm to an unbearable temperature, but she held on as the Cube disintegrated into Megatron's chest. If this didn't work, they were screwed. Megatron kneeled, made a clawing motion at his chest, quivered a few times, and fully fell as his red optics dimmed to grey. The great tyrant was dead. Optimus stood up and looked down at his brother, optics blank. "You left me no choice, brother."

Ratchet and Ironhide walked up, Ironhide holding a piece of Jazz in each servo. Surprisingly, the small silver mech was alive, even if he was torn in two. His optics were very dull, though. Optimus turned his bright gaze to the young woman who saved him. Saved all of them.

"Sam, I owe you my life," he said solemnly. "We are in your debt."

Sam gave him a small smile. Her hands were shaking a little, but the smile was firm on her face. She had just killed someone. Granted he was evil and hell bent on killing every human in the world, but he was still a person. "Anytime, Big Guy."

Mikaela pulled up with Bumblebee and Sam ran over to him. He chirped a little and gave her a cheerful wave. Good, Mikaela had kept him safe.

"Jazz, look at you," Ratchet fussed a few feet away. A deep frown was on his face. "It's going to take me weeks to fix you up!"

"Oh Primus," Jazz groaned in dread. "Spending weeks with Doctor Hatchet. Why couldn't you have torn my spark out, Megatron?"

"Hey," Sam laughed heartily. "I'm glad you're all alive."

A sheepish smile was thrown her way, courtesy of a silver Autobot. Jazz knew that spending a little time with Ratchet wouldn't really kill him. He was more worried about being hit upside with a wrench more than anything.

"Permission to speak, sir?" a light British accent had Sam snapping her head around. What the fuck?

"Permission granted, sparkling," Optimus said.

"You can speak now?" Sam gaped. Why had he been holding out on her? "And you've got a British accent?!"

Bumblebee gave her an amused look before looking back to Optimus. "I wish to stay with the girl."

"If that is her choice," Optimus said.

Sam blinked as all eyes turned to her. She looked up into Bumblebee's hopeful blue optics and she felt a smile creep onto her face. "I'll go where you go, Bee. Though I might need to stay at my house sometimes."

She smiled over at Mikaela. "After all, I got a crazy as hell mother who would make this look like Disneyland."

Mikaela snorted. "Understatement of the century."

Bumblebee chirped and scooped his charge up into his hands, holding her close. She was going to let him stay with her. His spark warmed up. He would get to keep her. His Sam.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O  
O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

**AN: Next three to five chapters will be in-between this and TRoF. Including some of the new Autobots landing (some timeline, some not) and just know, I WILL have Sunstreaker. Seriously, who the hell doesn't immediately think of Sunstreaker when they hear Sideswipe? Good going, Michael Bay and writers.******

**Also, there will be a 'fluff' chapter that will come after the new landings. And, well you'll have to review and see ;)******

**Reviews are much appreciated!******

_**Preview of Next Chapter: Sam stresses, introductions, and mama Judy's bat comes out.**_


	9. Chapter 8: The Witwicky's

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or any songs, names, or places that are owned by anyone else.**

AN: Hot damn, you guys were expressive about the last chapter! If somebody wasn't talking about how they loved that I let Jazz live then they were talking about me bringing in Sunstreaker with Sideswipe. Just a heads up, I do not have plans for Skids and Mudflap to be in this story. I guess you could say Sunny and Sides are replacing them but with their own behavior. Honestly Michael Bay and writers, you put in twins, but they aren't Sunstreaker and Sideswipe?****

**Alright, if any of you are wondering why I'm updating so quickly, it's because of two reasons.**

1) I am going to visit some family over Thanksgiving and then again at Christmas so I have no idea if I will be able to update. This chapter is just a precaution.****

**2) I'm *ahem* working on a new story project. I will not be posting it anytime soon until I'm at a comfortable chapter rate with this story and Isadora, but my imagination has been running wild and I've been writing ideas down. I won't say what it's about, but it will be a Percy Jackson story.**

Read on!  
**  
****Pairings: Fem!Sam/Mechs (From Bay!Verse to other universes)**

Warnings: Genderbending (Sam only), language, violence, later sexual content (Nothing too racy at first), a little Mikaela-bashing in the beginning, no Sarah or Annabelle

"Talking."

_'Thoughts'_

::Comlink::  
**  
****"Bee Talking Through Radio"  
**  
_**Radio**_

**Chapter 8: The Witwicky's**

Sam was very nervous. She couldn't remember the last time she had been this nervous, and that was saying something, seeing how she was a teenage girl in high school. That should warrant some stress in itself.

It had been a week since the Mission City disaster, and after days of debriefing and paperwork, she and Mikaela had finally been allowed to go home. But what had Sam so worried was the fact that she hadn't talked to her parents in that tense week at all. She knew that the second they saw her that they'd start demanding answers, and Sam wasn't sure how they'd take the news.

So here she was inside Bumblebee, driving all the way from Washington DC back to Tranquility. Behind them drove Optimus, who thought it would be a good idea that he meet her parents as well, being the leader and all. Sam knew that it wouldn't matter to her mother if he was the leader or not, when she found out what her baby girl had gone through, the bat would come out. If they thought Ratchet was bad with his wrench (something she had witnessed while he was repairing Jazz) then they would think hell came in the form of her mother.

**"What's wrong, Sam?"** Bumblebee's voice through the radio tore the braniac from her thoughts.

"It's nothing, Bee," Sam sighed. "I'm just worried about how my parents are going to react to meeting you all."

Bumblebee was silent for a long time. **"I am sorry, Sam. I am sorry that you have been pulled into all of this, but I cannot change what has happened."**

"Oh, Bee, I didn't mean it like that," Sam said. "I wouldn't give up meeting all of you for the world. My life was dull and boring before I met all of you. I thought my life was resigned to graduating from high school, going to college, getting a job at the NSA, marrying some guy, and living in a two-story house with three kids. You guys saved me from a cliché, boring life, Bee."

Bumblebee was silent again, but more relieved than before. In the short time that he had known Sam, he had felt as if he knew her his whole life. She had grown on him very quickly, and not just him either. She had loved spending time with Jazz and Ratchet in the make-shift Medbay that Ratchet was repairing Jazz in. At first, Ratchet had been wary of letting such a small being so close to all of his tools, but he learned very quickly that Sam knew what and what not to mess with.

It was a pleasant surprise to the CMO when she had offered to help repair Jazz in the small places that Ratchet just couldn't reach. Needless to say, Sam was more than welcomed to visit the two Autobots anytime she wanted.

Sam had also spent a good amount of time with Optimus and Ironhide, both who had been negotiating with the higher ups about the new base that would be built for the Autobots on the planet and any future ones coming. They had decided on building the main base in the Nevada desert **(1)**, but an additional base would be made on Diego Garcia for when the Autobots had to fight on another continent. For the most part they'd be in the Nevada base, though.

Ironhide had loved showing her his canons and other weapons, and explaining how everything worked and even demonstrating on the practice range for her. That had scared the hell out of Bumblebee, who didn't like the idea of his charge being so close to the weapon's specialist and his canons. She had won out with her puppy-dog eyes (she had never realized how useful they were up until then), but she had to promise to stand behind Ironhide when he fired.

The small time she had spent with Optimus was the most peaceful compared to the others. They would just sit around in the hanger that the Autobots were staying in, and Sam would listen to the stories that he told about Cybertron, before the war. From what she could tell, he had been very close with his brother, Megatron, before something happened to him. Optimus said that the power went to the other mech's head, and he grew angry and violent when others refused to follow his ideals. Sam knew that it hurt Optimus, fighting with his brother, but she didn't know what could be done. Megatron was dead now.

Bumblebee's horn honking brought her out of her thoughts, and Sam looked up from where she had been staring at his dashboard. They were back in Tranquility, about to go down her street. It was day time, and some people were outside of their homes, gaping as they saw the giant Peterbuilt driving behind the yellow Camaro. Bumblebee pulled to a stop, and Sam took a deep breath. Well, here goes nothing.

She opened Bumblebee's door, giving him an affectionate pat while she was at it, before slowly walking towards her home. Fishing her keys out of her jeans, Sam unlocked the front door before walking inside. She could hear the TV going on in the living room, the Big Bang Theory if she wasn't mistaken, and she could hear Mojo barking somewhere in the backyard, probably at the neighbor's cat.

She had apparently made too much noise opening the door, because a voice called out, "Sammy?"

Sam gulped nervously as she saw her parents rush from the living room. She waved her hand a little and gave a small smile. "Hi, Mom. Hi, Dad."

The next thing she knew, she was being squished between her sobbing mother and her more quiet, but still equally emotional father. She was very uncomfortable with the close quarters, but she didn't protest, knowing that this was the reassurance that her parents needed. Finally after a few minutes of more sniffles, she was allowed to breathe again. Her mother, who had her head buried in her collarbone, looked up at Sam. She smiled at her daughter.

_**Smack**_

"Ouch!" Sam yelped as her head lurched forward, nearly bumping into Judy's forehead. She should have known her mother would smack her upside the head for not calling, but it still hurt. "Nice to see you too, Mom."

Judy scowled at her daughter. "Samantha Jaycee Witwicky, if you ever scare me like that again you better pray that I let you live afterwards."

Sam knew it was an empty threat, but she didn't say anything against it. It was a miracle in itself that her mother hadn't already tried to strangle her.

"Sam, what's this all about?" Ron spoke up. "We spent the night talking to federal agents and when they let us go, they didn't say what the hell was going on. And when we asked where you were, they said not to worry that you'd be back in a week or so. I repeat, young lady, what is this all about?"

Sam sighed and glanced outside where Bumblebee and Optimus were patiently waiting.

"Will you let me take you both somewhere?" she asked seriously. Her parents gave her confused looks.

"Sammy? What do-"

"Will you let me take you both somewhere?" she asked again. Two hesitant nods. "Follow me."

She walked outside the door and towards Bumblebee. She heard her mother gasp in surprise.

"Sam, why do you have this car?" Judy asked. It looked like her daughter's old car, except, well, a newer version. Neither parents paid attention to Optimus sitting there in his alt-form. A trucker lived down the street and sometimes parked his truck around their house.

"I'll explain later," Sam said. "Would you please get in the backseat?"

Her parents blinked but they did as they were asked, unknowingly climbing into the back of the sentient being. They were very surprised when Sam climbed into the passenger seat instead of the drivers. Judy let out a scream as the car suddenly began to move on its own, and tried opening the doors, only to find them locked.

"Judy! Calm down!" Ron said, holding his wife protectively. Judy continued to scream loudly not listening as she now tried to bust out the windows.

"Mom!" Sam barked. Judy's wide afraid eyes snapped to her, her chest heaving up and down in fear. "It's okay. I'll explain it all when we get there."

The car ride was completely silent, the only sound in the car being Judy's heavy breathing and an occasional whimper. Sam felt horrible that she was putting them through this, but she knew that it was necessary for them to know the truth. After all, it would be a bit hard to keep them from finding out that an alien robot (aka Bumblebee) would be living with them from now on.

They pulled up to an old abandoned warehouse and Bumblebee pulled himself to a stop, Optimus right behind him. As soon as he unlocked the doors, Judy shot out like a bat out of hell. Sam and Ron got out more slowly, and they walked over to where Judy was hiding behind some crates.

"Guys, what you're about to see, you can't tell anyone," Sam informed them.

"Sammy, how did the car drive itself?" Judy asked.

Sam sighed and waved to the Autobots in disguise. "Bee, Optimus. Go ahead."

Ron and Judy watched in terrified awe as the Camaro and Peterbuilt start to come apart only to reform into giant metal beings. Once the movements stopped, two pairs of bright blue eyes stared down at them.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Witwicky," the larger one said. "I know that this comes to a surprise, and I am sorry for the inconvenience."

Sam's parents just continued to gape up at the large being. Sam looked over at Optimus and nodded for him to continue. He did. He explained everything, from what they were, to who they are, to what the Witwicky's had to do with them, and where Sam had been for the past week. Ron and Judy stayed silent through the explanation, much to Sam's surprise, and she was pleased to see that as Optimus went on that the tension lessened more and more.

After Optimus finished talking, it was silent for a few moments. Judy slowly stood up and went behind the crate that the humans were sitting on. When she came back, Sam could have groaned when she saw what her mother was carrying. Judy walked over to Bumblebee, who watched her curiously, before she raised her arms above her head.

_**Crack!**_

Bumblebee yelped in pain as the long metal pipe connected with his new knee. Since it was newly connected, it was still quite stiff so the _thwak_ from the strong woman was the last thing he needed. Optimus' optics shuttered in surprise as he saw his newfound friend's creator hit his soldier. He was even more surprised when the small femme rounded away from Bumblebee and started hitting his own foot. He let out a wince when the femme viciously twisted to pipe into wear some of his gears were.

Sam cursed and quickly pulled her volatile mother away from the Prime. Judy was practically foaming at the mouth as she screeched at the metal beings for putting her baby in the direct line of danger. It took several minutes of holding her mother down before the red film began to leave Judy's gaze. Sam carefully got off of her mother, shooting the Autobots reassuring looks, and took a deep breath.

"Mom, Dad, they're my friends. I'll do anything you want. Cook, clean the house, do all the yard work, I'll even stop talking to Lily if you say that I can keep seeing them."

Ron was the first to recover. "Sam, don't you realize what they've put you through? You could have gotten killed because of their war!"

Bumblebee flinched at the thought of his charge being killed. She had told him that she wouldn't leave them, but he knew that the link between sparkling and creator was untouchable. He was afraid that if her parents told her that she couldn't see them, she'd leave. It had plagued his processors since the minute the war had ended, and he knew that the other Autobots and even some of the soldiers were worried about it too. Sam had wormed her way into their hearts, sparks, minds, and processors.

"I know, Dad," Sam admitted. "But they're my friends. I wouldn't give up meeting them for anything, not even for you both."

Her parents and the bots looked surprised at this statement. Ron looked torn between being sad or furious, but Judy put a hand on his shoulder.

"Sammy, do you really want them to be a part of your life?" she asked seriously. Sam nodded without hesitance. Her fate had been sealed the moment she chose Bumblebee in the dealership. Judy smiled smally, and if you looked closely, you could see a hint of pride in her eyes. She looked up at the two bots. "Hello, my name is Judy Witwicky. If my daughter gets hurt, I'm coming after you with my baseball bat and a shotgun."

Both Autobots seemed to relax when they saw that the woman had accepted their friend's judgment.

"It is nice to meet you, Mrs. Witwicky," Optimus said. "I am Optimus Prime, and this is Sam's guardian, Bumblebee."

Judy unexpectedly squealed and started hopping up and down. "Oh, Sammy! I love this one's voice! It's so deep and sexy!"

"Mom!" Sam blushed in embarrassment, knowing that the two Autobots would look up the meaning of what she said. She knew that they had when they both got looks of amusement, Optimus surprisingly looking a little smug.

Ron snorted and wrapped an arm around his wife's waist. "Judy, you only need to think about me being sexy."

Sam gagged as she saw her mother giggle and lean into her father's hold. God, did they have to be so mushy in front of her? A sudden thought hit her.

"There's one more thing," she said, interrupting her parents' moment. Both looked at her with full attention. "Can Bumblebee live with us?"

Her parents looked ready to say no when Bumblebee suddenly warbled over the radio and caught their attention. Sam knew that it wasn't possible, but Bumblebee's eyes seemed to be bigger and looked to be teary. She had a feeling that if he had lips like the other Autobot's that they'd be in full blown pout mode. Either way, her mother caved instantly.

"All right, he can stay," Judy said. "But he has to stay in the garage. We can remodel it a little so it can be big enough for him."

The three humans jumped when Bumblebee suddenly started to dance, Skrillex' Bangarang playing at the same time through his speakers. Sam laughed loudly at her goofy guardian, and her parents watched her warmly. She looked to be happy with the yellow bot. A sudden thought hit Judy, one that made Sam tense and Bumblebee freeze in his dancing.

"Will Jack know when he gets out?"

Crap.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O  
O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

**AN: I know that the ending is abrupt, but I couldn't think of anything else.**


	10. Chapter 9: New Arrivals

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or any songs, names, or places that are owned by anyone else.**

AN: Merry Christmas readers of FanFiction! I'm hyped up from the candy canes and because I won a bet with my friends. Drank a whole carton of half-and-half creamer in less than three minutes. They gave me twenty-bucks each! Merry Christmas to me!****

**Pairings: Fem!Sam/Mechs (From Bay!Verse to other universes)**

Warnings: Genderbending (Sam only), language, violence, later sexual content (Nothing too racy at first), a little Mikaela-bashing in the beginning, no Sarah or Annabelle

"Talking."

_'Thoughts'_

::Comlink::  
**  
****"Bee Talking Through Radio"  
**  
_**"Radio"**_****

**Chapter 8: New Arrivals  
**  
Samantha Jaycee Witwicky was having a blast.

It had been three months following the Mission City disaster and so many things had happened since then. The Autobots were now permanently on the planet, a new section of the military called NEST had been opened, Sector Seven had been shut down (In your face Simmons!), and best of all, Bee and Jazz were good as new. Speaking of the yellow Autobot, his voice that was so nice and lightly British came through the radio. "We are almost at the base, Sam."

She grinned at that. Today was a very special day for the Autobots and herself. Not even twenty-four hours ago, five 'asteroids' had landed in the desert. From what Bumblebee had told her, they had been identified as Cybertronians. Unfortunately she hadn't been able to see the actual landfall, as that had happened at nearly three in the morning.

Ratchet said that he was expecting another MO named First Aid to come soon. With the Decepticons still on Earth, he would need all the help he could get fixing the damages that were sure to come. From what Sam understood, his worst fear was Wheeljack coming to Earth before the other MO did. Only one word was needed: explosions.

Ironhide wanted Kup to be among the new arrivals. From what she had been told, it was something about them having the same points of view. He apparently wasn't looking forward to a mech named Bluestreak arriving. If the old saying was correct, Sam knew that he would be a chatter-box.

Jazz and Optimus were waiting for the same mech to arrive, Prowl. He was the second-in-command and Jazz's proclaimed best friend. But the one thing every Autobot agreed on (well, except for Jazz maybe) was that they weren't looking forward to the Autobot twins arrival. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker.

_"Why not?" she had asked in genuine curiosity__.__ When they had been telling her about some of the other Autobots and Jazz mentioned a pair of twins, everyone else had fallen silent. Even Optimus looked a little annoyed at the mention of them._

_Ratchet had clenched his wrench tightly in his servo. Sam had a feeling if his eyes hadn't been made of metal that they'd be twitching ninety-to-nothing. "Because those slag-heads are the biggest pranksters ever created. Nuisances to the fullest extent."_

Sam had blinked and eyed the wrench in his hands warily. She had seen the arm he had on him, courtesy of Jazz when he'd try and sneak off when Ratchet was still doing repairs. How bad were these guys exactly?_  
_  
And here she was now, sitting in Bumblebee as he sped full speed through the desert. Bumblebee's windows were rolled down and she had her (Mikaela's really) black Versace sunglasses on. A single medium-sized travel bag was in the backseat, packed with some clean clothes, some electronics, and her toiletries. It was summer, so she was going to be staying at the base for five days before she had to go back home. Mikaela wasn't with her. She had to stay with her newly-released-from-prison father as a part of his parole. When he had been informed about everything that happened, he had demanded to meet the Autobots, Will, and Epps. It had taken a lot of convincing and puppy-dog eyes on Sam's part for him to allow his daughter and favorite niece to continue seeing the Autobots. Thankfully, when he saw their alt modes, he had quickly befriended them.

Sam laughed as Kid Rock's All Summer Long played through Bumblebee's radio. This was one of her favorite things to do with Bumblebee and Jazz when he wasn't helping around base. Just take nice long drives and listen to music and/or talk.

"Sipping whiskey out the bottle, not thinking 'bout tomorrow. Singing Sweet Home Alabama all summer long," Sam sang with the radio. The song finished just as Bumblebee pulled up to the gates, which opened as soon as the guards saw him. Optimus was waiting for them up front, alongside Ironhide, Will, and Epps. Sam stepped out of Bumblebee and the yellow bot transformed.

"Hey guys!" Sam greeted as she walked over to the convoy.

"Hello, Sam," Optimus and Ironhide greeted almost simultaneously.

"Yo, Sammy," the NEST soldiers greeted with happy smiles. Sam noted that they looked excited and she had a feeling that they had been kept in the dark like her.

"Are you ready to meet the new arrivals?" Ironhide asked, sensing that their human friends were ready to burst.

Sam got a wide grin on her face, and no one there could resist smiling back. Something that they had all realized in the short time knowing the pretty braniac, she had an infectious smile.

"You bet I am."

They began walking towards the base entrance, Will and Epps walking on either side of the teenager.

"So who are the new arrivals?" she asked curiously.

She watched as Optimus' metal lips press together and Ironhide seemed to look down at his canons in silent thought. By the look his face had, Sam was guessing he wasn't done deciding if he was wanting shoot something or himself.

Seeing that they weren't going to answer, she turned to her fellow humans. Epps was the first to crack under her blue-green stare.

"Well three fembots arrived," he said. "I think they said their names were Arcee, Elita-One, and Chromia. Then we got a set of twins."

Sam's eyes widened at that. She looked up at Bumblebee questioningly. "I thought you said that twins were rare."

"They are," Bumblebee started slowly. "There are only three sets of twins in Cybertronian existence currently. One set are Autobots and the other two are Decepticons."

Sam smiled at that. "Great, so we have our set."

A silence overcame the group, making Sam huff. "Alright, what am I missing here?"

Will and Epps shrugged. When landfall had been made and the bots had identified themselves in Cybertronian, all they saw was Ironhide and Ratchet go stiff. That was all they knew.

Sam waited for an answer. Ironhide let out air.

"The Autobot twins are pranksters," he said in his gruff tone. "We told you about them, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker."

Ahh, that's why they were so tense. The famous Prankster Twins were finally on Earth. She could only imagine how NEST would turn out with the infamous prankster twins.

"How they decided alt forms yet?" she asked.

Optimus shook his head. "No. The humans haven't shown any to their liking."

Sam hummed. So that's why she felt the need to bring her car magazines. She followed the Autobots and her two friends into the Autobots temporary hanger until the base was fully constructed next year. Inside, Jazz was talking to two gray Autobots in their protoforms. They were both easily five feet taller than him, one a slightly darker gray than the other.

Jazz turned his head and grinned when he saw them coming over. "Sam!"

He jogged over to them (Which made the ground shake slightly) and quickly picked the intelligent girl up, ignoring Bumblebee's sharp glare. He walked back over to the two silent gray mechs, both who stared at her in slight curiousity.

"Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, this is the human femme I was telling you about," Jazz said. "Sammy, this is Sideswipe and his twin brother, Sunstreaker."

"It's nice to meet you both," Sam greeted with a shy smile.

The darker gray one gave her a small smile back, while the lighter one merely grunted. Sam resisted the eye twitch she felt coming on and dug into her bag. She pulled out several magazines. "I had a feeling that you might not know what alt mode to choose, so I brought some car magazines with me."

The twins glanced at each other then at Jazz, who nodded at them encouragingly, before they awkwardly accepted the magazines. Their large fingers carefully flipped through the small magazines before the darker one stopped. He got his brother's attention and said something in Cybertronian. The lighter one looked down at the picture before nodding.

"We have chosen this alt form," the darker one said.

Sam beamed, knowing she had helped somewhat. She motioned for the magazines back and the Autobots carefully handed them to her. She looked at the page that the darker one had looked at and nodded in approval. "Lamborghini Murcielago lp640 Roadster. Nice choice."

Will peeked over her shoulder and gave a low whistle. "I'll tell you what, they'll definetely be noticed with alt modes like that."

The lighter one smirked, and said, "We like being noticed. Now where can we find one of those cars to scan?"

"We will do that soon, Sunstreaker," Optimus said. "Sam still needs to meet the others and they need to pick their alt modes."

The lighter one, Sunstreaker, snorted but didn't argue. Sam bit her tongue before she could ask the arrogant mech what his problem was. She really wanted to be friends with all of the Autobots.

The darker one shook his head and sent Sam an apologetic look. "I am sorry, Miss Sam. Sunny can be a bit of a pain in the, what do you humans say? Ass?"

Sam giggled at that. Sunstreaker, on the other hand, growled at his brother. "Don't call me Sunny!"

"Whatever you say. . . Sunny," Sideswipe grinned.

Sam was convulsing in Jazz's palm at this point. At first, she was wondering if they had the wrong set of twins. Ratchet, Bumblebee, and Jazz had told her and the soldiers stories about all of the pranks the twins had pulled over the millenniums. They had been so quiet at first, but now she knew that they were probably just a bit nervous.

Sunstreaker glared at the laughing femme, but for some odd reason, he felt a small smile coming onto his (very sexy!) face. He felt. . . happy, knowing that she was happy. Sam stopped laughing as she heard the sound of feet moving and looked up to see three very small (By Cybertronian standards) bots walking towards them. They couldn't have been more than seven, eight feet tall. These must be the fembots.

The leader, the lightest, was the first to speak. "So where is this girl that you have all been going on about?"

"Elita, Arcee, Chromia," Optimus greeted. He motioned to Jazz and Sam found herself being stared at by the three fembots. "This is Samantha Witwicky."

Sam once again found herself smiling and giving out a greeting. "It's nice to meet you all."

The three fembots gave her their own smiles. They could tell that they'd like this human. She seemed sweet, genuine. Plus if she could get the mechs all happy-go-lucky, then she was apparently something special.

"It's nice to meet you too, Samantha," the same one spoke. "I am Elita-One, but you can call me Elita. This is my sister Chromia,"

The darkest one nodded in her direction with a friendly smile.

"And Arcee," the second darkest was bouncing up and down, like a five-year old human child on sugar rush.

She had a wide grin on her face and Sam knew that she would definetely get along with her. She seemed a lot like herself when she got excited.

"It's nice to meet you, Samantha!" Arcee greeted.

"You too, and please call me Sam."

The men in the room (Both human and Cybertronian) rolled their eyes or optics. Females, human or not, tended to bond with one another quicker than males did. Sam showed them the magazines and the three fembots quickly agreed on three motorcycles due to their size.

Elita chose a Suzuki SV650S, Chromia a Suzuki GSX R-1000, and Arcee a Suzuki Hayabusa GSX1300R. When asked for color options, Elita requested a light pink, Chromia purple, and Arcee red. The twins had added in that they wanted their forms to be red and yellow.

As they waited for the cars to be delivered, Sam's stomach rumbled loudly. Said teenager glared at her stomach for betraying her. She gave a sheepish smile at the curious looks she got from the new arrivals.

"What was that?" Sideswipe asked in surprise.

Sam flushed a little. "It was my stomach."

"Why did it make that odd noise?" Sunstreaker asked.

"I'm hungry," she admitted, knowing that her guardian and Optimus were giving her disapproving looks. Come to think of it, so were Will and Epps, both of whom tended to baby her since they got to really know her. "I was excited to come meet the new arrivals, okay?"

"Better not let Doc find out you didn't eat this morning," Epps said. "You remember what happened last time?"

Sam scowled at the mention of 'last time'. One day, she had skipped breakfast when she was running late to school and Ratchet had somehow found out. Well, when she got to the base that weekend, she was not expecting Ratchet to be standing there looking down at her with a furious expression.

_"Samantha Jaycee Witwicky, why did you skip a meal?" he had growled at her. "If you do not get the proper nutrients each day, you will lose weight or become very sick or even develop an eating disorder."  
_  
Sam had then been forced to eat an array of fruits, vegetables, and four glasses of milk before she was allowed to do anything else.

"If either of you say a word, I'll give you a penectomy," she threatened.

Both men paled at her words. The Autobots, being the curious creatures that they were, looked up word on the internet. Metal could not pale, but the mechs shifted uncomfortably.

"Humans do that to each other?" Sideswipe asked finally.

"Look up Lorena Bobbit, dude," Epps said.

The mech did just that and he shuddered. The femmes, who had also looked all of this up, smirked. Well it was one way to make them shut up and listen.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O  
O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

The desired vehicles arrived in a few hours (seeing how the Lamborghinis were hard to find) and the bots had their new alt modes. Sunstreaker, Sam found out quickly, was a bit egotistic when it concerned himself.

"Just look at this smooth, flawless paint on my gorgeous body," he said inside the hanger.

Bumblebee, Jazz, Sideswipe, and herself nodded indifferently. The yellow mech had been going on about this for the past forty minutes, since he obtained his alt form.

"Human, would I not be called the most beautiful with my alt form on this planet?" Sunstreaker sighed as he gave himself appreciative looks.

Sam rolled her eyes. Time to burst a bubble. "My name is Sam, not human. Yes, your alt form are every males dream on Earth. Color speaking, no."

Sunstreaker stopped looking at himself and whirled around to look at the pretty braniac. "Excuse me?" he slowly asked.

Sam smirked, making the other three bots around her snicker, Sideswipe especially. He had a feeling that this girl would be able to make his brother more bearable to be around. Well, maybe.

"Statistics show that the most popular car colors are white, black, silver, blue, and gray," Sam stated. "Only 2-5% of people choose the color yellow on a car."

Bumblebee looked down at her and raised an optic ridge. Sam grinned up at him and patted his armor. "Don't worry, Bee. I like you no matter what your color is."

That earned her a quick cuddle before she looked at the steaming Sunstreaker. Looks like a certain mech looked it up and saw exactly what she said.

"Humans are stupid," he pouted, crossing his arms. Sam narrowed her eyes and made a move to crawl off of Bumblebee's lap. Bumblebee knew that she would more than likely start a fight, so he plucked her up and sat her on his shoulder.

Sam huffed but didn't protest. Sideswipe was snickering as all of this happened. Oh yes, he would enjoy this girl.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O  
O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

**AN: Reviews are more than welcomed.******

**Once again, Merry Christmas or whatever holiday you celebrate and don't be upset if you didn't get anything. . . I kind of may have shot Santa last night . . . but then again it might have been a dream. Oh well! If the cops come knocking at my door I guess I'll have my answer!**


	11. Chapter 10: Friends

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or any songs, names, or places that are owned by anyone else.**

AN: Wow . . . you guys love your Sunny and Sides . . . But then again, so do I!

**Pairings: Fem!Sam/Mechs (From Bay!Verse to other universes)**

Warnings: Genderbending (Sam only), language, violence, later sexual content (Nothing too racy at first), a little Mikaela-bashing in the beginning, no Sarah or Annabelle

"Talking."

_'Thoughts'_

::Comlink::  
**  
****"Bee Talking Through Radio"  
**  
_**Radio**_

**Chapter 9: Friends**

Will and Epps had started to notice something in Sam. Whenever she would come to NEST, she seemed . . . sad. The Autobots had noticed it too, but they didn't know what was wrong with the pretty braniac either. One day while driving to the grocery store for her mother, Bumblebee asked his charge what was wrong.

Sam smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. "It's nothing, Bee. I'm just a little sad is all."

Bumblebee let a whine come from his radio. **"Why are you sad, Sam?"**

"It's stupid, but I'm just a little depressed that I didn't get to go to prom," she answered.

Bumblebee looked up this 'prom' and hoped that it wasn't some type of virus. She was upset over a human gathering? Looking further into it, Bumblebee read that it was like a right-of-passage for most human girls.

**"Why didn't you go?"**Bumblebee asked.

"Mission City," Sam said with a shrug. "I didn't have a date or anything, but Miles and I were going to dress up and make fun of the stuck up princesses and their miserable dates."

Bumblebee immediately felt guilty. She had missed a very important part of her life all because of the damn war that she was dragged into. They didn't discuss the subject anymore and when they got back to Sam's house, Bumblebee told her Optimus requested him at the base.

"Okay," she smiled at him. "See you later, Bee."

Bumblebee chirped happily in reply before heading off to the base. Maybe Will or Robert could help them.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O  
O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

The Autobots had all (the original team more than the others) felt guilty when they heard what was wrong with their human friend. Will and Epps had nodded thoughtfully.

"I remember when I got sick and couldn't take my date to prom," Epps said. "She cried for weeks."

"Proms are a big deal to teenage girls," Will clarified. "For Sammy I don't think it has to do with prom itself, but more like the principle of it. Sam wants to have a little normality in her life and I think that going to prom was one of her wishes."

Bumblebee whined sadly. It wasn't supposed to be an insult, but he knew that he and the rest of the Autobots weren't the human concept of 'normal'. It made him sad that his charge would never be able to experience this 'prom'. Then that figurative little light bulb appeared over his head.

**"Do you think we can have a prom here?"**he asked.

Will blinked and shrugged. "It might take a little convincing, but I'm sure general Morshower won't mind. If push comes to shove, we can call it a military ball."

Bumblebee hopped up and down in excitement, making the ground shake a little. He had a chance to make Sam happy again!

"I can do food and drinks," Epps said.

"I'll do DJ," Jazz did a thumbs-up. He was the closest to Sam after Bumblebee, and he didn't like that his friend was sad.

Optimus was the next to speak, "I would not mind if you used the hanger for this prom."

Will and Epps blinked a few times in surprise before grinning. Truth be told, neither one of them had been to prom when they were teenagers. Epps had gotten sick, and Will had been over at his mom's when his prom happened. Besides, they wanted to see their Sammy smiling again.

"Prom it is then," Will said. "I'll go tell the General."

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O  
O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Sam would be lying if she said she wasn't a little suspicious.

For the past three weeks, she hadn't been allowed to go to the base. Anytime she asked to go, she would be told that the base was under construction. While she knew that they actually were reconstructing the base, she had always been allowed to go before. Plus Bumblebee and Jazz had been acting oddly around her. She had analyzed the situation over and over again, but even with all her smarts, she couldn't figure out what they were doing.

Another week passed before Bumblebee had honked at her so she would come down. She walked out into the heat and gave him a look. "What?"

**"Go change into a dress,"** he said. **"And put heels on."**

Sam cocked an eyebrow at him. What the hell was he planning? Another honk startled her out of her thoughts. **"Hurry up, we're on a time schedule."**

Sam huffed indignantly before going upstairs and changing. She looked at herself in the mirror and felt a pang in her heart. She had on a simple black dress that reached just above her knees. There was a red see-through fringe at the end of the dress with a matching thick red sash wrapped around her ribcage. She wore simple black peep-toe pumps and her skull-and-crossbones ring. Her hair was pulled up into a simple twist with red and black chopsticks in it.

She came down the stairs and walked outside.

Bumblebee felt his spark stop as he saw his charge walk towards him. She had always been beautiful, in that human way, in his eyes, but. . . she was just stunning right now. He let a wolf-whistle track play through his radio, and Sam laughed loudly.

_**Hey sexy lady, I like your flow**_

_**Your body's bangin' out of controool**_

Sam shook her head in amusement. "Thanks, Bee. Now take me to wherever it is you're taking me."

Bumblebee opened his passenger side door and Sam saw a black eye mask laying in the seat.

**"Put that on,"** Bee said. **"Where we're going is a surprise."**

She put on the eye mask and sat in the passenger's seat. Once Bumblebee made sure she couldn't see at all, a silent shimmer went through the air. In the passenger's seat sat a tall blond haired teen around her age with amazing blue eyes adorned in a black tuxedo.

"Don't take the mask off until I tell you too," he said.

Sam thought it was just his actual voice through the radio and nodded. Bumblebee's holoform grinned. This would be a fun night, something all of the Autobots needed after a long time of grief and sorrow.

Bumblebee pulled up to the base an hour later and got out of himself. He walked over to Sam's side and opened himself up. Masked eyes looked up at him. He grinned and pulled his charge out of the car.

"Hey Will," Sam said. "You got any idea what's going on here?"

"I'm not Will," Bumblebee said amusedly.

Dark eyebrows scrunched together. "I'm sorry, but who are you then?"

"Take the mask off and see."

Sam did as she was told and took her mask off. Tears welled in her eyes and a hand rose to her mouth. A simple, but fun looking prom scene was in front of her. She recognized many NEST soldiers, Will and Epps included, but there were many faces she didn't recognize. The person in front of her included.

"Who are you?" she asked the tall blonde in front of her.

Bumblebee arched an eyebrow. "You don't recognize me?"

Sam squinted a little before the teenager's eyes registered in her brain. She threw her arms around his neck, making him laugh. "Bumblebee!"

She pulled back, a wide smile on her face. "How did you do all of this?"

Bumblebee shrugged nonchalantly, but on the inside he was beaming with pride. "A little help from Will, Robert, and the rest of the Autobots."

"The Autobots?" Sam tilted her head and looked closely at the unknown people.

A man shorter than Bumblebee, but still taller than her practically skipped up to them. He was gorgeous, like Bumblebee, and he looked to be in his late teens to early-twenties. He had dark brown hair, semi-pale skin with striking blue eyes. He had odd sunglasses resting on top of his head.

"Jazz?" Sam guessed.

"You got it, Sammy," Jazz smiled. "But tonight, I'm DJ Jazz."

Sam giggled and hugged him to her as well. "Thank you, DJ Jazz."

Three triplet-looking girls walked up to her next. They all had dark brown hair like hers, but each had different streaks in it. The one to the left had purple, the one in the center had pink, and the one to the right had red. All of them had the same blue eyes.

"Arcee, Elita, and Chromia," Sam said.

"Yep, it's us!" Arcee hugged her human friend to her. "Looking hot whether we're in our natural forms or not!"

Sam giggled and nodded in agreement. "You would have had ever guy in my old school following you around like puppy-dogs."

Chromia wrinkled her nose. "That's the last thing I would want. I'll stick to the practice range."

Sam agreed and she immediately knew who came up next. Two identical looking (once again teenagers), one with red hair and the other with bright blond, walked up to her. The red head had a grin on his face, while the blond had a smirk on his face.

"Sunny and Sides," Sam smirked back, knowing what would happen next.

Sunstreaker scowled at her. "Don't call me Sunny, human."

"Whatever you say. . . _Sunny_."

Sideswipe laughed loudly and wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulders. "Save me a dance, will ya, Sammy?"

"Sure thing, pretty twin," she said. Sunstreaker glared at her, knowing that she was saying that on purpose.

"I assume that you are happy with the arrangement, Sam?" a deep familiar voice asked.

The tallest man in the room, easily 6'7", stood next in between two other tall men. Optimus' holoform had jet black hair cut just below his ears with a little stubble on his chin. He looked to be in his mid-twenties.

The other one with jet black hair was slightly older, and seemed to have a permanent frown on his face. The last man, whom Sam knew was Ratchet, had the 'Gorgeous Doctor' air around him. Light brown hair framed his blue eyes and a frown was also on his face, but she could see the amusement in them.

Sam smiled shyly at Optimus. "I love it, Big Guy. Better than some stupid human-only prom."

The old mech-in-disguise gave her a warm smile and nodded. "Jazz, I believe a long waited party is in order."

The 'teens' grinned brightly. Whether they were human or not, every teenager loved music. LMFAO's Party Rock Anthem began to play through the speakers **(I know that it wasn't released then, but let's just pretend, okay? I really don't want to look up songs from 2008)**

Sam was grabbed by Jazz and led out to the makeshift dance floor where many other NEST soldiers were dancing. The mech was actually a good dancer, which only surprised Sam a little. Jazz seemed like the partying type.

The night wore on, and so far Sam had danced with Jazz, Will, Epps, the Triplets, Sideswipe, Bumblebee, and she even managed to coax a couple dances from Optimus, Ratchet, and Ironhide. The only one she hadn't danced with was Sunstreaker, who sat at the edge of the crowd at a table.

She managed to wiggle her way out of the people on the dance floor and walked over to the silent Autobot. She sat down across from him. "You don't want to dance or something?"

Sunstreaker snorted. "And why would I want to dance with a bunch of dirty humans?"

Sam pouted at him. "Come on, you honestly hate Earth and humans so much? Why aren't you a Decepticon if you do?"

A dark look passed over the blonde's face. "I don't hate Earth or humans. I just miss Cybertron before the war. I was an artist, you know."

That shocked Sam. Sunstreaker didn't seem the type to get his hands dirty, whether it was in a fight or even for art. "Really?"

Sunstreaker hummed. "Yes, really. I was quite good, too. Many of my paintings hung in Cybertron galleries."

Sam bit her lip and glanced at the blond, now in deep thought. She slowly reached across the table and touched his hand, making him jump and stare at her warily.

"I'll tell you what," Sam said slowly. "If you dance with me, one dance, I'll see if I can't get you an art set or if we can't go to a museum."

Sunstreaker gave her a bewildered look. "You'd do that?"

Sam smiled shyly. "This is your home now. You might as well be happy."

Sunstreaker was silent for a few moments before he nodded, a thoughtful look on his beautiful face. "Alright, one dance. That's it."

Sam grinned and dragged him up, making her way back to the dance floor with the blonde in tow. People moved out of their way and the two got to the middle of the floor just as a slow song came on. Most people got off the floor but a good few did stay, Sam and Sunstreaker included.

_**The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath.**_

Sam adjusted Sunstreaker's hands to rest on her waist while she wrapped her arms around his neck.

_**And emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky  
Never revealing their depth.  
**_  
Sunstreaker could feel the unneeded breath catch in his throat when she leant her head against his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her waist comfortably.

_**Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love.  
I'll be captivated,  
I'll hang from your lips,  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above**_

Will didn't know whether to laugh or be annoyed as he saw the blonde's arms wrapped around his girl. Don't get him wrong, Sam had become the baby sister he had always wanted and he held no romantic interest in her, but it was only natural for him to not like boys around her. Whether they were mechanical or not did not matter.

The pair on the dance floor swayed slightly on the dance floor, many eyes on them, and the Autobots not believing that she had managed to get Sunstreaker to dance. He hated dancing on Cybertron, always had.

_**I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life**_

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O  
O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Sunstreaker carried the tired teenager away from the dance floor three dances later. It was around midnight, and many had gone to bed, but Sam had made it almost to the end.

Sam moved around in his holoform's arms before her cheek rested against his chest. Carefully, he sat her in himself before letting his holoform vanish. The others gathered around him and he knew that his brother was secretly smirking at him.

::I'll take her to her room.:: he said.

The others replied back and Sunstreaker drove quietly to Sam's newly constructed bedroom. He pulled up to it finally, and reactivated his holoform so he could carry her inside. He almost had her in his arms when she stirred.

"Sunny?" she murmured tiredly.

Ignoring the nickname, Sunstreaker said, "You can go back to recharging. I was just going to take you to your new room."

"But I like sleeping in the hanger with you guys," she yawned. "Feel safer."

Sunstreaker willed away the thrumming of his spark when she said that and sighed. "Do you really want to sleep in the hanger?"

A sleepy nod. Sunstreaker sighed before settling her back in himself and drove off to the now (somehow) clean hanger. He activated his holoform again, and picked her up so he could carry her up the stairs to her little loft/bed. He sat her down on the mattress and pulled the covers around her.

"Night, Sunny," Sam yawned again. "Love you guys."

Sunstreaker froze for a few moments. What?

"You too, Sammy," he said. "Go to sleep."

Another yawn was his answer before he saw her fall asleep. Before he himself went into recharge, he couldn't help but replay her words in his processor. She had said she loved them.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O  
O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

**AN: I'm torn between being proud and surprised. Originally, this was supposed to focus on Sam and Bumblebee, but in the end it turned into Sam and Sunstreaker. I still liked it well enough.**

P. S- Has anyone seen that new movie Mama? I freaking LOVED it. I've been trying to go see the new Texas Chainsaw but I've heard it wasn't too good. Did anyone of you like it?


	12. Chapter 11: Galloway

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or any songs, names, or places that are owned by anyone else.**

AN: I keep getting more and more reviews per chapter and I must say that I'm very happy with you all! If I can get up to fifty reviews a chapter I think I could die happy :)

Pairings: Fem! Sam/Mechs (From Bay! Verse to other universes)

**Warnings: Gender bending (Sam only), language, violence, later sexual content (Nothing too racy at first), a little Mikaela-bashing in the beginning, no Sarah or Annabelle**

"Talking."

_'Thoughts'_

::Comlink::  
**  
****"Bee Talking Through Radio"  
**  
_**Radio**_

**Chapter 9: Galloway**

It was a quiet morning in the Witwicky household. Ron and Judy were sound asleep in their bed, Mojo wasn't barking for once, and the newest Witwicky pet, Frankie, was lying happily beside his brother at their masters' feet. Bumblebee was in the garage, deep in stasis with dreams of Cybertron.

But in her room, the teen of the house was wide awake and deeply worried. Taking a deep breath, Sam tried to relax as she opened her eyes to read the words in front of her.

3 . . .

2 . . .

1 . . .

"I GOT IN!"

Ron and Judy shot up in their bed, Mojo started barking as loud as he could, and Frankie just rolled over, hind leg twitching in the air.

Bumblebee had immediately woken from his stasis at the sound of his charges scream. Sam's head shot up at the faint sizzle that went through the air as her guardian's blond holoform appeared, comically dressed in a white wife beater and blue boxers with bumblebees on them. He also had a bad case of bedhead.

"What's wrong?" the blond asked immediately.

Instead of replying, Sam just squealed and threw herself into her guardian's arms. It was unnecessary to say her father hadn't been too happy finding her wrapped around the tall blond alien-in-disguise. Bumblebee rubbed the back of his head, a blush staining his tan cheeks at the way his friend was behaving. The way her creator was glaring at him didn't do anything to make him anymore comfortable.

Judy couldn't help but giggle at how her morning was going. It was rare for her to see her daughter get so excited, let alone initiate physical contact. If only her husband could be a bit more open-minded.

Once she was done trying to squeeze Bumblebee to death, Sam pounced on her parents with a loud cry of, "Mom! Dad!"

Ron was starting to get impatient and just wanted to crawl back into bed.

"What are you so excited about?" he asked.

Sam let her parents go only to shove a letter in her father's face. He calmly peeled the paper off of his face before reading it. After a moment, Ron looked at his daughter (who was jumping up and down with a joyful look on her face).

"So you got in to MIT," he grumbled. "That's no reason to wake everyone in Nevada up." You could hear the pride in his voice.

Judy gasped and tore the letter out of her husband's grasp. Her light blue eyes quickly scanned over its content before she hurled herself at Sam.

"Congratulations!" she yelled loudly. Normally Sam would cringe at the intensity, but she was too excited to protest.

"Thanks," she grinned widely. Judy started to gush over how they needed to have a party to celebrate while Ron tiredly collapsed on his daughter's bed. The only one who hadn't said anything was Bumblebee, who chose to let the two women chatter before saying anything. After a few minutes of chattering, Judy grabbed her husband by the legs and dragged him out of Sam's room.

Bumblebee sat down on Sam's bed. "So college, huh?"

Sam beamed at her best friend and plopped down next to him. "Yep. Four years of no annoying parents, no dumb high school students, and-"

"No us," he said sadly. "MIT's in Philadelphia, right?"

Sam blinked at him, surprised by his tone. The blond looked extremely depressed, eyes dark and unhappy.

"I didn't think about that," she said softly. "I applied before I knew any of you guys. It never crossed my mind that I'd be-"

"All the way across the country?" Bumblebee finished for her.

"Yeah," she said awkwardly. "Look, Bee . . . just because I'm going to college in Philadelphia doesn't mean I'm going to forget about any of you. It's kind of hard to when you're a bunch of metal aliens."

There wasn't even a twitch at the joking tone. Sam sighed, feeling upset at her friend's depression. Then an idea popped into her mind.

"Maybe you can come with me," she said. Bumblebee cocked his head at her. "Think about it. There's plenty of Autobots here now to fend off any remaining Decepticons. We can go ask Optimus and General Morshower to give you some time off. It'll be just me and you, college bound."

Sam was pleased to see Bumblebee perk up at this. To her, a happy Bumblebee meant everything. She absolutely hated it when her best friend was hurt or upset.

"Come on. Let's go to the base and tell everyone," she jumped off her bed and started to undress. She was halfway through pulling her shirt over her head when she noticed the holoform's stare. She cocked an eyebrow at him before making a shooing motion with her hands. "Geez, Bee. I didn't know you could be a perv."

The holoform blushed lightly before fading out of existence, leaving his charge to get dressed. An hour later they were at the NEST base.

Sam climbed out of Bumblebee and practically threw herself at an oncoming Will. Needless to say, the soldier wasn't expecting a pair of arms thrown around his neck and legs wrapped his waist.

"I got into MIT!" Sam's voice came muffled through his shoulder. She let go of the man so he could hug her properly.

"That's great, Sammy," he ruffled her hair in a brotherly fashion, making her huff at him.

Epps walked by, completely ignoring Sam's greeting as he grumbled angrily under his breath. Sam looked at Will in confusion.

"What's got his panties in a twist?" she asked.

Will sighed, as if thinking of something painful. "We have a new liaison."

"A new liaison?" Sam echoed, tilting her head to the side. "What happened to Hatterson?"

"He retired a couple weeks ago. Said he wanted to go try out nude beaches in France," Will shrugged. "This new guy came in on Monday and has been pissing everyone off since. Ratchet locked himself in the Medbay, Ironhide refuses to leave the target range, Jazz has been blaring music in his hanger, and you don't even want to know what the rest have been doing to avoid him. Jake and I had to stop Bobby from shooting the guy. Twice."

Sam blinked in surprise. Epps had a pretty nasty temper, but he usually kept it in check. This guy must have been a real asshat to rile him up enough to try and shoot a superior.

"What's his name?"

"Theodore Galloway," a voiced snapped coolly. "And who are you?"

As soon as the man stepped into view Sam knew that she was going to hate the guy. He looked like every single jackass politician that she ever had the displeasure of meeting. Medium height, medium build, average looks, almost bald. He wore glasses that continuously slipped down his nose and a stern scowl permanently etched onto his face.

"Samantha Witwicky," she stood up straighter, making eye contact with him. She knew better than to show any signs of weaknesses to these types of people. It would be like cutting yourself in the middle of a shark tank.

"Ahh, Miss Witwicky," dark brown eyes skimmed over her. "Yes, I've heard all about you. The modern Einstein, I believe they have called you?"

"I guess."

"So have you told her yet?" Galloway addressed Will this time.

The soldier's lips tightened. "No, sir. Seeing how it has not been approved by the board, I don't see any reason to-"

"_I_ gave the order, Captain Lennox," Galloway said smoothly. "It does not need to be questioned."

Will's jaw clenched and Sam looked between the two men in confusion.

"What is he talking about, Will?"

Will didn't take his eyes off Galloway as he said, "It's nothing, Sam. Why don't you go find Jazz? He's been moping about seeing you."

Sam wanted to say that she wasn't going anywhere until she knew what was going on, but Bumblebee's gentle tugging had her going in the direction of Jazz's room. As they headed that way, she could hear Will and Galloway start talking low and fast to each other.

"Bee, what was that about?" she asked, annoyance creeping in her voice. She absolutely hated when she was kept out of the loop.

"I don't know," Sam didn't believe him. "We'll ask Jazz."

They continued to the silver mech's room, but Sam had to cover her ears as they neared. T-Pain's Bartender was blaring at full blast, making the ground vibrate at the loudness.

"Jazz, turn the music down!" she tried shouting over the music. T-Pain's voice continued on. "Jazz!"

Bumblebee was getting impatient and the loud music was hurting his audio receptors, so he was more than happy to kick the large door down. Jazz looked up at them, a frown on his metal face until he realized who they were. He gave them a greeting, but it was drowned out by the music. Huffing, he shut it off before repeating himself.

Sam cautiously removed her hands and smiled at Jazz when she realized she could actually hear.

"I got into MIT," she said. The silver bot's face plates twitched in that mechanical smile that almost all of the Autobots could make.

"That's great, Sam!" the teen was surprised that he was taking it so well. The Autobot she was closest to after Bumblebee was Jazz.

"You're not sad that I'll be in Philadelphia?" she questioned.

The silver mech shrugged. "Nope. Why would I be? It's going to be me, you, and Bee-Bee here. It'll be like a dream! No Ironhide waking us up at the crack of dawn for training-"

"Jazz."

"No more Doc Hatchet's checkups-"

"Jazz."

"And when Sunny and Sides come to visit, we can toilet paper a whole dorm-"

"Jazz!"

Jazz stopped his ranting to look down at the human femme that had unintentionally fallen into their lives. Sam looked uncomfortable as she said, "Jazz, only Bumblebee's coming with me."

Jazz's holoform sizzled to life in front of Sam and Bumblebee's holoform, a deep frown on his beautiful face.

"What do you mean by 'Only Bumblebee's coming with me'?" he asked in a hurt voice.

Sam sighed sadly. "It's exactly what it sounds like. Jazz, it's going to be hard enough to explain why I have a brand new Camaro when I'm on a scholarship, much less another car. The only way I'm going to be able to get away with Sunstreaker and Sideswipe is if I say they're just friends visiting."

It made Sam feel guilty when Jazz hunched over. She wanted to tell him that she'd take all of them if she could, but she honestly didn't know if she could even bring Bumblebee. Trying to change the subject, Sam asked, "So who's that Galloway dude? He seems like a real prick."

"He's the new liaison," Jazz said in a grumpy voice. "The second he set foot around here he's been driving everyone up the wall. Bobby nearly-"

"Shot him," Sam finished. "Yeah, Will informed me. But the guy seems to hate me for some reason. He kept asking Will if he had 'told me' yet. What's that all about?"

Jazz slumped over even more. "The jackass made a new rule around the base."

"And that rule is?"

"No civilians on base," he met Sam's eyes. "That means you, Mikaela, your parents, you uncle and his crew. Maggie and Glenn aren't allowed either."

Sam's jaw dropped. "What! How in all seven hells can I be considered a civilian? I was a part of the war too!" she spun on her heel and stomped out of Jazz's room. The two Autobots glanced at each other before quickly following their human friend. The last thing they needed was Sam getting banned because she put a politician in a coma.

Sam stormed to where she left Will and Galloway, not even noticing when Ratchet and Ironhide peeked their heads outside of the Medbay, or when the Triplets gave her a wary greeting. She would apologize later, but for now she had a weasel to deal with.

She wasn't very shocked when she saw that the two men were still arguing; only now Epps had joined up with Will, and Optimus was towering over them in his bipedal form. The Autobot looked uneasy (if not a little annoyed), as if not knowing how to separate the men without hurting or squishing them. His audio receptors heard the new pair of footsteps over the three men yelling at each other, and he saw the pissed off teen coming their way.

"Hello Sam," he said tiredly. Sam had a feeling that this had been going on for a few days.

"Hey Big Guy," she gave him a smile. Even if she was pissed at Galloway, she wasn't about to be rude to her friends. She let her smile drop as she turned to where the three men were (still) fighting. "Hey!"

Will's hand had just started reaching for his gun, ready to blast Galloway's brains out, but the hand froze once he heard Sam shout. All of them stared at the pretty braniac for a moment before Galloway's lip curled into a sneer.

"Are you still here?" he drawled arrogantly. The fight resumed.

"She can stay here as long as she wants to!" Will snapped.

"She is a civilian. Civilians are not allowed on NEST base."

"Sammy fought in Mission City," Epps countered this time. "As far as everyone on this base is concerned she's a soldier now."

Galloway's lip went higher. "I don't care if she time-traveled and killed Hitler. She is a civilian and she cannot come onto this base anymore."

Sam had to put a hand on each of her friend's shoulders to stop them from jumping the man. Both of them were breathing hardly, almost trembling with rage.

"Sammy is not leaving this base," Will said lowly. "Not until the president himself says she can't come here. And even that won't stop us from seeing her."

Galloway gave them an egotistical smirk. "Very well. By noon tomorrow I will have a signed document from the president saying that civilians are not allowed."

"Sammy stays here until then," Epps stated. Galloway made to protest but was stopped by a large crater that suddenly appeared two yards away from him. The spineless man jumped at the loud explosion and looked around to see what made it.

"Sorry," Ironhide said, twirling his canons nonchalantly, a seemingly innocent look on his faceplates. "I must have forgotten to put the safety on. You were saying what about Sam?"

With a pale face, Galloway mumbled out a 'Nothing' before quickly hurrying to his helicopter. As soon as it was airborne, the three humans busted out in laughter. Sam patted Ironhide's metal shin.

"That'll do, Hide. That'll do," she got out between peels of giggles. Ironhide shuttered his optics.

"I have no clue what you are talking about, Samantha," he said gruffly. "If anyone needs me I'll be at the practice range."

Sam's laughter stopped as she suddenly remembered what she had initially come to the base for. "Hold on a second. I need to tell all of you something. Can you comlink the rest of the bots, Big Guy?"

Optimus gave a short nod and within the next ten minutes, ten Autobots and the two soldiers were all looking at her.

Sam smiled widely and proudly proclaimed, "I got into MIT!"

Immediately people of both flesh and metal began to congratulate her. All of the Autobots had activated their holoforms and everyone was giving her hugs or a pat on the shoulder.

"I can't believe you're leaving us!" Arcee sniffled. "Who else is going to control the boys around here?"

Sam laughed amusedly and gave the red-streaked holoform a squeeze. "I'm sure Chromia can if she brings the big guns out."

"But you can control the Twin Terrors," Arcee pouted. "Even Chromia's guns can't control them."

"Hey!" came three shouts of protest. One from the holoform with purple streaks and one from each of the twins. Chromia smacked the back of her little sister's head, making Arcee cry out.

"Elita, Chromia hit me!" Arcee whined. Elita looked up from the human fashion magazine she was reading.

"What happened?" she asked in confusion. Arcee huffed and crossed her arms across her chest as Chromia smirked widely. When no one was going to say anything, Elita just rolled her eyes and continued reading.

Sam shook her head at them as Ratchet came up to her. His normal frown was on his face, but it seemed deeper than normal.

"Before you go anywhere, I will need to educate you on proper birth control methods while you are away," he said. Sam blushed slightly.

"I don't think that's necessary, Doc," she squirmed a little as he pinned her with his 'Doctor Glare'.

"Oh yes it is, Samantha. If you were to get intoxicated at one of those college parties and some boy took advantage of you, you need to know the proper ways to contradict any chances of an unwanted pregnancy."

"I'm not going to sleep with anyone in college from fear of Will and Epps shooting the guy," the two mentioned men whistled innocently and patted their gun holsters lovingly.

"What about date rape? If someone slips something into your drink you should be on a contraceptive pill-"

"Ratchet, I'll be fine," Sam assured him. "I'm not going to any parties, I won't leave my food or drink unattended, and I'll make sure to call if anyone tries to get to forceful. None of you have to worry about me."

The MO looked like he wanted to say something else, but he seemed to let the thought go as he gave the teen a firm hug.

"I expect an update on your health and what you're eating habits are once a week, Sam."

The girl rolled her eyes, but there was a smile on her face. She spoke pretty good Ratchet by now, and she knew that all of this talk was just his way of saying he was going to miss her and that she'd better remember to call.

"Will do, Doc," the next to come up to her was the twins.

"So you're going to MIT University?" Sideswipe asked. His eyebrows were scrunched together, as if he was thinking of something.

"Yeah," Sam replied.

"Hmph, I bet no one there will be as pretty as I am," Sunstreaker sniffed. "If there is, I hope you will exterminate them."

Sam cocked an eyebrow at him. "Sunny, you know I can't go around killing people. I'd go to an all-women's prison where they appreciate weight-lifting more than beauty."

Sunstreaker's sky blue eyes widened, as if appalled by the idea of something being more important than appearances.

"No, we can't have that happening," he confirmed. Then hesitantly, he said, "I won't have to worry about someone being better than I am. You'll beat all of them in beauty, even if you aren't as sexy as I am. And don't call me Sunny."

Sam didn't know whether the yellow mech just complimented or insulted her. So instead of dwelling on it, she just threw her arms around his neck, giving him a patronizing kiss on his tan cheek. When she let go, she was very pleased to say she left the holoform a blushing, stuttering mess.

Sideswipe seemed to snap out of whatever trance he was in and gave Sam a pout. "Hey, what about me? Don't I get a kiss?"

Sam snorted before leaning up to kiss the redhead's cheek, only to find herself meeting his lips instead. For half a second she allowed herself to marvel over how soft they were, before pulling away. Sideswipe gave her a wide grin.

"You pervert," this time it was her cheeks that were red. The mech's grin didn't falter.

"I never said where I wanted you to kiss me!" he snickered.

Sam huffed and pushed his shoulder a little, frowning when he barely budged an inch. The redhead laughed as his twin knocked into him a little, a scowl marring his face again.

"Stop being an idiot," the blond growled in annoyance.

Sam shook her head and leaned against Bumblebee. "I'm tired. I think I need a nap."

The holoform chuckled as his alt mode swung the backseat door open. Sam gave the remaining Autobots a wave before climbing inside her guardian. She let out a sigh of content as the seats seemed to soften up for her.

"Thanks, Bee," she yawned, snuggling deeper into the leather interior.

**"You're welcome, Sam."** Bumblebee's voice echoed through the radio. **"I shall wake you up at noon."**

"Mmm," she mumbled.

Bumblebee could feel himself relax as he heard his charge's heartbeats even out and in that moment he knew that everything would turn out okay. Sam wasn't going to leave him or the Autobots. He wouldn't let her.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O  
O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

**AN: Blech, bit too sappy for my tastes at the end, but it's an update.**

_**Next: Revenge of the Fallen start!**_


	13. Chapter 12: Terror in a Small Package

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or any songs, names, or places that are owned by anyone else.**

AN: Hello, my readers! It's time for little Sammy to head off to college. I feel like shit right now because I just got my tonsils taken out, but reviews will make me feel better ^^****

**Enjoy the chapter!******

**Pairings: Fem!Sam/Mechs (From Bay! Verse to other universes)**

Warnings: Gender bending (Sam only), language, violence, later sexual content (Nothing too racy at first), a little Mikaela-bashing in the beginning, no Sarah or Annabelle

"Talking."

_'Thoughts'_

::Comlink::  
**  
****"Bee Talking Through Radio"  
**  
_**Radio**_

**Chapter 10: Sam Witwicky: College Student**

Sam hummed as she put her laptop and iPod into her duffle bag.

"Clothes . . . electronics . . ." she mumbled under her breath. Looking around, Sam smiled in satisfactory when she saw that she hadn't forgotten anything on her mental check list. Everything in her room had been put into boxes and had been piled into the car for college.

_'College . . .'_ Sam chuckled as she slung her bag over her shoulder. She was going to college. Her father hadn't stopped bragging about it to his brothers and sisters since she got her acceptance letter. Now along with having the smartest kid in the United States, her dad could also proudly say that his daughter was the only one out of his entire family to go to college.

Her mother, on the other hand, had quickly gotten over the pride she felt once she realized what exactly Sam going to college meant. Judy Witwicky had been balling and squalling for the past five weeks about how her baby couldn't leave her like this. Ron had played it off as upcoming Empty Nest Syndrome. Sam called it a headache with a mouth.

But even that hadn't been as bad as the Autobots or the NEST soldiers. After researching every aspect possible of Massachusetts Institute of Technology or MIT that they could, most of the Autobots had nonchalantly shown her the website for Stanford or to CIT. Will and Epps had just skipped beating around the bush and offered her a job at NEST.

But Sam didn't budge. She loved her life with all of her heart, but she wanted to experience college life. After she graduated she would more than happily join NEST as an analyst or something, but until then she needed to do this.

"Sammy!" her father called. "Come on, we've got a long drive ahead of us!"

Sam snorted as she walked down the stairs, watching as her father grabbed the second-to-last box of her stuff.

"You sure are eager to get rid of me," she teased her father playfully. Ron grinned and ruffled her hair with his free hand.

"There's this fun little thing that all parents do once their children move out. It's called a home theater," he told her. They both laughed as they squeezed the box into the back of the full car. Sam shook her head, her shoulders still quaking as she placed her duffle in the back seat, only to jump and bang her head as something latched onto her back like a leech.

"I found your memory box," Judy sobbed into her daughter's back. Sam nearly let out a groan as she felt her head begin to throb.

The memory box was a tradition that started on Judy's side of the family. When she and Jack had been very little, their mother had started a memory box for them filled with things like their favorite toys when they were babies, first baby picture, first outfit they wore.

The teenager made sure not to hit her head as she turned around to face her mother. Judy sniffed as she held up a very small tool belt with standard kiddy tools.

"Remember your belty?" Judy said through tears.

Sam did groan this time. She could have sworn she burned that belt when she was fourteen. "Mother-"

The pretty braniac let out an '_oomph__'_ as she suddenly found herself in a headlock, courtesy of her mother's monster-strength.

Judy wrapped her arms tighter around her only child as she started to cry harder. She couldn't believe her baby girl was almost seventeen. She could remember her as a toddler, wearing her little Spider-Man sneakers and trying to take apart the landline with her plastic screwdriver. Even back then she had been interested in how things worked and how to take them apart.

"My precious baby girl . . ."

Sam let out a choked cough as she caught sight of her father. He looked to be enjoying his only child's suffering, much to her annoyance.

"Kill me," she begged desperately. "Either control your woman or kill me."

Ron snickered and shook his head, going to grab the last box from the kitchen. Up until they started packing, he never realized how much of Sam's inventions they used around the house. Sure, she had made some backups for them to use, but that oxygen powered fan in the kitchen came in handy during the summer.

"Just because you're going to college across the country doesn't mean you can't come home for the holidays," Judy sniffled. Out of nowhere she whipped out a calendar that had _Daily Holidays_ written on the front in big letters. "Now let's see, today is _National Navajo Code Talkers Day_ so we can't take you. Tomorrow is _National Relaxation Day_ and then Sunday is _Joe Miller's Joke Day_ so-"

"Mom, that's a gag calendar. Those holidays don't exist."

"Yes they do!" Judy wailed. "And according to this calendar, you can't leave home this year."

"I have to go, Mom," Sam sighed. "I've already booked my dorm room. It's college, not daycare."

"But-" Judy protested.

"You guys have a trip to Paris, remember?" Sam asked. "And after that you're going to Maui."

Judy continued to try and weasel out a reason to why her baby couldn't leave her before Ron intervened. "Sammy's right. We are going on a month-long trip that our beautiful thoughtful daughter bought for us. Speaking of which, we haven't brought our luggage down yet."

Yes, Sam had bought them month-long tickets to stay in Paris, France. You see, Ron and Judy couldn't decide where they wanted to spend their anniversary and had gotten into a big fight over it. Ron wanted to go to Maui while Judy voted for Paris. Sam, being the ever kind daughter she was, surprised them both with the Paris trip as an anniversary present. Plane tickets, hotel room, extra money to go buy souvenirs and eat out nice was given to them the day her NSA check came in. Both of her parents had cried for an hour when they saw the hotel brochures, and had thanked her over and over again.

"Go on," Ron gave Judy a playful smack on her behind. Sam's eyebrow twitched as her mother giggled like a school girl.

"I did not see that. I did not see that. I did not see that," she chanted.

"At least it made her stop crying," Ron smiled sheepishly.

"I would take the crying over that any day and you know it," Sam shuddered.

Ron looked at her for a moment before saying, "You know I just can't believe how lucky I am to have you for a daughter. You're so smart, beautiful, and kind. It's going to be lonely around here without you."

Sam gave a small smile. "Dad . . ."

A sob came from upstairs and the teen heard a loud cry of _'Belty!'_. Sam shook her head, making a mental note to make sure the thing really did burn this time.

"My little girl's all grown up," A sheen of tears covered his eyes. It took a lot to get Ron Witwicky emotional, he was where Sam's laid-back attitude came from, so it was slightly uncomfortable for her to see him crying. Thankfully the moment didn't last long as her father snapped at Mojo to stop humping Frankie.

Sam shook her head as the little Chihuahua pinned poor Frankie down. Her mother had wanted a playmate for Mojo while they were all gone so she adopted Frankie from the pound. He wasn't the cutest dog in the world, but he was loved all the same.

"Don't be surprised when you see that around campus," Ron grumbled as he picked up the forgotten box. "Drunken college teenagers will do it anywhere."

Sam blinked and followed her dad outside. "And what does that mean exactly?"

Ron gave her a dry, but serious look. "There are a lot of guys in college that go specifically for those kinds of things."

Sam caught the hint and returned his gaze blankly. "Do I look like a bimbo to you?"

"I'm just saying," Ron held up a hand in defense. "Guys will come onto you like moths to a flame. You're a beautiful, smart, kind, funny girl, Sammy. I don't want my baby girl to be deflowered over some one-night stand. You're too special for that."

Sam scoffed. "And risk Will and Epps shooting the guy? Not to mention Mom and her baseball bat. No thank you. I'll stick to being a celibate genius."

Ron laughed at her speech, but was inwardly relieved. Sam's phone started to ring. She answered it. "Hey, Mikaela."

_**"Hey, Sam."**_

"Are you coming over too say goodbye? Be warned, my mother is like a waterfall of tears right now."

_**"Hey, cut Aunt Judy some slack, you're her only child. Yeah, I'll be there in about twenty minutes."**_

"Okay, say hi to everyone for me."

_**"Hey, kiddo!"**_ her uncle's and the shops workers voices came through the phone. Mikaela must have had her on speaker.

Sam laughed. "Never mind."

Her uncle had been released from prison a few months ago, much to her and Mikaela's happiness. They had thrown a big welcome back party at the shop for him, much to his amusement. Only when he had asked why two federal agents had come by the day of his release, ordering that his file be destroyed did they let him meet the Autobots. Like Judy, he had gone bat shit crazy for a few minutes before agreeing to let them come around his family. He had even offered to let them come to his shop to get tune-ups if needed, which is why all of his workers knew about them too.

To Sam's surprise and happiness, he got along quite well with Will and Epps once he found out that they had no perverse intentions towards his daughter or niece. He had even started coming with her and Mikaela when they went to the Nevada base.

Sam went upstairs to grab the last bag of her clothes. Looking around, she felt a wave of nostalgia hit her. She was going to miss this room. Shaking her head to get rid of the feeling, she picked up her favorite jacket, black with the Disturbed mascot on the back. A light _thunk_ reached her ears. Sam looked down and saw a small silver shard glint back at her. A sense of foreboding creeped up on her, and she reached down to carefully pick the shard up.

Sam tilted her head as she examined the piece of metal, noticing the engraved markings on it.

"The AllSpark?" she whispered. A gasp tore out of her throat as her whole body started to burn. Symbols flashed before her eyes like a movie, too fast for her to really look at, but somehow she understood what they read._ Suitable host. Prepare transfer._

Suddenly, she was pulled back into her room as the shard sparked at her. Sam yelped in surprise and quickly dropped the shard. It landed on her floor and stayed there for a split second before it burned a hole through the wood.

"Shit!" she cursed as the hole started to smoke, completely unaware of the newly made chaos in her kitchen. Quickly, she stomped on the small fire, coughing a little as some of the smoke entered her lungs. Once the fire was put out, she shook her head. "Dad's going to murder me."

The creaking of her door made Sam whip around to see six pairs of little purple optics staring up at her. She blinked. They shuttered their optics back.

"Goo," the smallest cooed up at her, holding up its arms. He liked this strange fleshy femme. When he had woken up in that strange room with his brothers, he had been frightened. His biggest brother had chirped something about feeling a signature upstairs and then there she was.

Sam's eyes were open wider than a nymphomaniac's legs. Ever so slowly, she squatted down to pick it up, making it trill excitedly. A chain reaction started, and she suddenly found the other five baby bots in her arms. Sam blinked in astonishment as they snuggled up against her, all of them making an odd mechanical purring sound. She felt herself relax as one let out a little yawn. She knew that they would need to be taken to the base, but damn it if they weren't cute! Much cuter than Dewbot and X-Con, the two Terracons that had come from Mission City.

"All right, come on," she said, walking down the stairs, straining a little under the extra weight. She went outside. "Dad! Call Will-"

She was cut off as the little Terracons jumped from her arms and began rapidly firing at her father. Ron let out a yell as he dove for cover behind the fountain in the yard. The largest Terracon, about two feet tall, toddled over towards where the weird fleshy had hidden, only to trip over his brother and accidentally set off the rocket strapped to its back. The rocket flew into the side of the house, making a huge hole. Sam was frozen as she watched the little Terracons fired at the doghouse where Frankie and Mojo were, the fountain her father was hiding behind, and at pretty much everything but her.

The Terracon who seemed to be leading the rebellion, AKA the microwave, let out a warbled battle cry, which turned into a squeak as he saw a large yellow mech burst out of nowhere and aimed his cannons at them.

_::Retreat!::_ he ordered his brothers. All of them scrambled back to the caring femme, crawling up her legs so they could seek protection in her arms. The former microwave hissed at the yellow mech, daring him to hurt their creator. Bumblebee let out a mechanical growl in frustration. Shoot, he couldn't blast the little hellions when Sam was holding them!

Judy came running out of the house, her screaming muffled from the waffle iron stuck to her head. Sam winced as her mother hit her head on one of the hanging flower pots. Oops, she hadn't even noticed the missing Terracon. The little bot transformed back into its bipedal for and ran over to Sam-swiftly dodging Bumblebee's canon shots- and climbed up her legs to cower with its siblings around her upper body.

Sam laughed nervously as her parents glared at her, both equally red in the face. "What? How was I supposed to know that they'd go nuts?"

The glares intensified. Bumblebee gave his charge a disapproving look, as if blaming her for protecting the little bots.

Sam groaned and looked at the now sleeping Terracons in her arms. Two were letting out soft snores and one was even sucking its little metal thumb. "At least they're cute."

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O  
O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Mikaela arrived just a little after the fireman. She looked at the giant hole in the side of the house and felt her heart leap into her throat. Had a Decepticon attacked? She scanned the crowded front yard and felt her shoulders sag in relief as she saw her aunt rubbing some soot off her face. She pulled off her helmet before jogging over to her.

"What happened here?" she asked. "Where's Sam?"

Judy gave her niece a bone-chilling smile. "She's in the garage with Bumblebee and a few add-ons. Be warned, don't get too close."

Mikaela raised an eyebrow at the reply before heading in the direction of the garage. She lifted the tarp (where the door had gone, she didn't know) and blinked when she saw what exactly her aunt meant by 'add-ons'. Said add-ons pointed their weapons at her when she came into view.

"Hey! Be nice," Sam snapped from her place by the far-wall. Mikaela was amazed as they did as they were told. The biggest Terracon pouted at the tone their creator had used. They might not have been able to understand what she said, but an angry voice was universal. Sam couldn't help but notice how they looked like scolded toddlers before she turned to her guardian. "Can you see if they can't use the internet to learn English, please?"

Bumblebee gave her a short nod and clicked something in Cybertronian at the Terracons. They chirped something back before their optics dulled for a few seconds. The smallest one was the first to come back. It gave her a sharp-toothed grin. "Mama."

If someone were to walk in on the scene, they would see two gaping teenaged girls, a stunned yellow Camaro, and six little bots all squealing, _Mama_.

Slowly, Mikaela turned to look at Sam. "What the fuck did I miss?"

Sam grimaced and held up a little glass vile with the damned thing that started it all. "AllSpark shard. Put it in the shop safe."

Mikaela took it without blinking. Some things she knew she shouldn't ask. "No problem. So why are they calling you their mama?"

Sam let out a small whimper as she slammed her head back against the wall. "I have no clue. Frankly, I don't want to know so let's leave it at that for now."

She looked up at her guardian, who stared down at her with his glowing blue eyes. Sam bit her lip, knowing what she was about to say next would be difficult. "Bee, we need to talk about college."

_**I'm so excited and I just can't hide it!**_

Bumblebee's door-wings began to flap and he started to snap his fingers to the music. The Terracons watched him with fascination before trying to imitate him. Bumblebee let out a huff and aimed a canon at them, making them all squeal and hide behind their mama.

"You can't come with me," she said.

Bumblebee looked at her in surprise before he whined at her apologetically, thinking that it was because he had threatened the Terracons.

"I'll wait outside." Mikaela got up and ducked back underneath the tarp. She knew that what was about to be said needed to be in private.

Bumblebee stared at his charge, more than just a little hurt. Jazz and Arcee had told him over and over again this summer how lucky he was to be Sam's guardian, and that he could go wherever he wanted to with her. He felt like he was being rejected.

"Oh, Bee, sweetie, it's not that I don't want you with me," Sam said sadly, feeling her heart pang at his unhappy look. "Freshmen aren't allowed to have cars, Bee. Otherwise I'd take you with me."

Bumblebee knew that she was being truthful, but it still hurt. He let energon tears fall down his face. The Terracons looked up at him in curiosity, wondering why the giant was leaking from his optics.

"Bee, you shouldn't be living in the garage," Sam continued. "You're an Autobot. You need to be out there stopping Decepticons from destroying the planet. I love having you as a guardian, I wouldn't want anyone else to be it, but I don't need a guardian anymore. You deserve better than this."

Bumblebee activated his holoform, whose blond hair seemed as dull as his eyes right now. He turned his back to her and crossed his arms to silently say '_I don't want to talk to you'_. His muscles were tensed in silent anger. Sam rolled her eyes before standing up and hugging the holoform's back. "You know I love you, Bee. I love all of you. Sophomore year and you're stuck with me, I promise."

_"Samantha! Hurry up!"_ she heard her mother call. Sam just hugged the tense holoform Bumblebee's back tighter. She pressed her face into the clenched, well-muscled back.

"Call me when you want to talk, okay?" she whispered into the plain blue T-shirt.

She let her guardian go and squatted down so she was eye-level with the Terracons. "Be good and stay with Uncle Bumblebee, okay?"

"Kay, Mama!" they all squeaked.

Sam lifted an eyebrow and looked at the holoform-Bumblebee. "Do you know why they act like that?"

He shrugged lightly, still very upset. Sam sighed before going underneath the tarp, making sure that the Terracons didn't follow her. Mikaela stood there, looking at her in concern.

"Everything okay?" she asked.

"He's a little upset that he can't come with me," Sam admitted. "But he'll be okay."

Mikaela nodded and hugged her cousin tightly. "It sucks that you're leaving after we finally start getting along again."

Sam slowly hugged her back, still a little unused to actually liking her cousin. "I know, but we've got our webcams with us. We'll talk every Friday." She looked up to see her parents motioning for her to come over. "I gotta go. Love ya, 'Kaela."

"Love you too, Sammy." Mikaela said. She watched as they pulled away, and she sighed as she heard Bumblebee's sad whines from the garage. Her heart went out to the yellow-and-black Autobot. Any fool with eyes could see just how much Bumblebee cared for her cousin, almost to the point of boyfriend-level, even if Sam didn't see it. Mikaela just hoped that she didn't up breaking the poor Autobot's spark.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O  
O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O  
**  
****AN: Good place to stop. I had so much fun with the Terracons :)**

As for everyone who commented on Galloway, I know, I hate him too. But don't worry, I have a whole story worth to torture him. Who knows, maybe I'll let you give me some . . . ideas on how to humiliate him.

Favfan: Yes, there will be Sam/Sunstreaker moments. It may not be in the next chapter or the one after that, but Sam will eventually have bonding moments with everyone.

Guest 2: Red Alert will reappear in my DotM version. That is all I am saying.


	14. Chapter 13: Roommates

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or any songs, names, or places that are owned by anyone else.

AN: Hello, again everyone! Here's the next chapter for all of you. I just got back from Yellowstone (Amazing place to visit) and I decided to post the chapter before I even unpack.

To all of you who private messaged me, you guys are scary about updating . . . but motivating. This is dedicated to all of you (you know who you are) for scaring the hell out of me :)

Pairings: Fem!Sam/Mechs (From Bay! Verse to other universes)

Warnings: Gender bending (Sam only), language, violence, later sexual content (Nothing too racy at first), a little Mikaela-bashing in the beginning, no Sarah or Annabelle"Talking."

_'Thoughts'_

::Comlink::  
**  
"Bee Talking Through Radio"  
**  
_**Radio**_

Chapter 11: Roommates

Sam was a bit on edge as they headed into Cambridge, Massachussetts.

She had been thinking about the Terracons calling out to her, and the sound of Bumblebee's own sad whines. It had hurt to leave them, the Terracons, even if they had only been alive for a couple hours.

Then as they had driven through Kentucky, she had fallen asleep in the car. Dreams had plagued her. Sam wasn't used to dreams; the last one she had was when she was still in the hospital, after the accident. That was when she was eleven. But these dreams that she had were odd to the fullest.

She had one dream that was filled with Cybertronians, some she recognized as her Autobot friends, others Decepticons, but most of them she didn't recognize. They were friendly towards each other, and any fights were for pure show, playful. She even saw her parents and Mikaela and her dad there at one point, along with Will and Epps and even Simmons. They were all laughing and talking to a few of other people she didn't recognize, but they were happy.

Sam enjoyed those dreams, even if she didn't know what they meant. But then the bad ones started. An unknown force, a Cybertronian but of what faction she didn't know, using her as some kind of bait, her bloodstream feeling like it was set on fire.

The chiming of a bell made Sam open her eyes, all previous thoughts of her dreams leaving her. They had arrived. She got out of the car and stretched her back languidly, smiling slightly when she both heard and felt her back pop. God, it felt good to move again. She grabbed her duffle, the one filled with all of her electronics, as her mother gasped at the university.

"Look at how big this place is!" she said in awe. "It's huge."

"Yeah, a quarter-of-a-million dollars tuition a year huge," Ron rolled his shoulders to get the blood flowing again. "I feel so sorry for the other parents that have to pay. It's too bad that they don't have a daughter who got a full scholarship!"

Sam rolled her eyes, but there was a smile on her face. She told them she was going to go look for her dorm. As she walked around, she couldn't help but notice that there were a ton of girls around, each one more beautiful and short-skirted than the last. Sam couldn't help but fidget a little as they all seemed to glare at her the minute they saw her. Feeling agitated, Sam picked up her pace and soon found her floor in the co-ed dorm. She looked at the tops of the doors and she was almost to the middle of the crowded hall did she see her room number.

The door was open, so she just walked inside. The first thing she saw was a boy around her age and a few inches taller hanging a poster up on the wall. From the back, she saw that he had curly black hair and very tan skin. A simple orange T-shirt and jeans covered his average frame. She didn't see her other roommate there, but the bed farthest away from the other two had a couple black duffel bags sitting on it.

"Hi," she greeted the boy.

He glanced over his shoulder for a split second before double-taking with wide eyes. He was Hispanic, Sam noticed as she got a better view of his face. She sat her bag down on the floor and walked up to him.

"I'm Samantha Witwicky, but you can call me Sam. I guess we're roommates," she said, holding a hand out for him to shake. The guy's face didn't twitch from his wide-eyed stare. Sam cocked an eyebrow.

"Um, hello?" she asked.

Stare.

"Hablas Ingles?" she tried.

Still staring . . .

"Look, dude, if you're just going to gape at me for the next four years, I'll switch rooms," she turned around to leave but was interrupted by the guy finally speaking.

"No! I'm sorry for staring, Miss Witwicky," he apologized. "I'm Leonardo Ponce de Leon Spitz, but please call me Leo. I'm one of your roommates."

Sam gave him a smile. "It's nice to meet you Leo."

"What side of the room do you want?" Leo asked quickly. "I chose this side already," he pointed to the side he was decorating. "But if you want, I can move-"

"It's okay," Sam gave him a reassuring, if not slightly pinched smile. "I'm flexible."

That apparently wasn't the right thing to say, because Leo groaned and shuffled as if in pain. Okay, weird.

"I hope you don't mind all of the electronics around here," Leo said, his face still showing a little pain. "I'm a techie. Do you like computers?"

Sam grinned widely. "Ever heard of Tech of the Dead?"

Leo nodded. Tech of the Dead was his all-time favorite website, besides his own baby TheRealEffingDeal. The owner always had tech advice and schematics for cool inventions. He used most of the basic security programs it offered. Rumor has it the owner was a genius who worked for the government and the NSA.

"My screen name on there is DeathKnight217, also known as the owner. Nice to meet you," she held out a hand.

Leo looked like he had died and gone to heaven. If someone said that he had an hour to live, he wouldn't care. He had met his idol. "You have to meet my friends. Oh my god, I live with DeathKnight217 and she's a total goddess!"

He dragged her into a side room which was covered in posters of girls and filled with electronics. Two teenage boys, an African American and one with a beard and glasses, were at the computers typing away. The one with the beard glanced up when he heard them enter, only to have his eyes widen when he saw Sam. He slapped his friend on the arm to get his attention and soon enough they were both staring at her.

Sam wanted to run away, recognizing that look. The cliché nerd-boy _I've- never-seen-a-girl-in-my-life_ face..

Leo grinned at their reactions and pulled Sam forward. "Sharsky, Fassbinder, meet Samantha Witwicky, one of my roommates. She's also known as DarkKnight217."

Sam waved politely. "Hey."

The other two were silent for a moment before the worshipping started.

"Let me just say that I am a _huge_ fan of your step-by-step guide on how to hack into a mainframe," Sharsky said, adoration laced in his voice.

Sam smiled a little. "Thanks. It took me two days to finish that topic."

She glanced at what was on the computer screen and tilted her head. "What's that?"

Leo beamed proudly. "That, Miss Witwicky, is my baby. ."

Sam recognized the name. "Oh, my friend Lily told me about that. Never been on it personally, but Lily goes on all the time."

All three boys grinned at her. Cute, smart, and knew her way around a computer. It was like Geeks Gone Wild come to life.

Sam tilted her head as a video from the Shanghai Disaster came on one of the screens. People were running around and screaming as loud, bright explosions danced across the scene. Through the very bad image quality, Sam could make a familiar blue-and-red form.

_'Optimus,'_ she recognized. She didn't say a word as the two boys tried to hurriedly post the video onto their website, only to groan as they informed Leo that someone named _RoboWarrior_ had beaten them to it.

"That's the third time this month," Leo growled. "How the hell does he keep doing it?"

Sam looked at Leo's depressed face and decided that winning a few more brownie points with him wouldn't hurt.

"May I?" she asked Sharsky. He blinked up at her before getting out of the chair he was occupying. All three boys watched in curiosity as Sam's fingers danced across the keyboard in a fast, complicated manner. When Sam was finished, she sat back and let them look at the screen. _RoboWarrior's_ website had been completely wiped of all the information it had and she had set a disconnection code so he wouldn't be able to log back on any time soon.

All three of them gaped at her, completely stunned as she smiled sweetly at them.

"I'm going to get some more of my stuff," she told them. "Come find me if you need anything."

The three boys didn't respond, they were too busy whooping and hollering like monkeys about the fact that _RoboWarrior_ had been shut down.

* * *

Sam whistled as she made her way back to her dorm room. The hall was still very much crowded, and no one seemed to care that she was carrying two large boxes as they shoved into her.

"Jackasses," she grumbled, continuing on to her room.

She barely made it another five steps before she bumped into someone. She let out a gasp, feeling her legs wobble from the impact, but the unknown person caught her arm to steady her. Her legs readjusted quickly and she breathed out a sigh.

"Thanks, whoever you are," she said. She didn't even want to think of how embarassing it would be if she had been known as the school klutz on the first day.

The person chuckled deeply, making Sam blink. The weight of the boxes was lifted from her arms as her rescuer took them from her.

"I'm more than happy to help a lady," the now undoubtedly male figure said.

He turned to the side, letting Sam see who her rescuer was.

Sexy was the first word to run through her mind, her body frozen as she looked into the deep sapphire eyes. Dangerous was the second as she took in the small smirk and the black leather jacket.

The man (she certainly couldn't call him a boy) was around six-foot-two with tan skin, sapphire blue eyes, and jet black hair all rounded up with a devishly good-looking face.

"Wow," she breathed dazedly. She snapped out of it when the guy raised an eyebrow at her in amusment, his smirk widening into a grin. "Um, I mean I'm Sam. Well my name is really Samantha, but everyone calls me Sam. You?"

The man chuckled again and Sam felt herself blush. Why was she acting so weird?

"I'm Taylor," the teenager smirked mysteriously as he followed her into the dorm room. "Taylor Trine. Guess we're roommates."

* * *

Sam was uncomfortable in the black shorts and red T-shirt she adorned. As soon as Leo and his friends had seen her legs, they hadn't taken their eyes off her. They were all going to a frat party in a neighboring house, and Sam had only been mildly surprised when Leo demanded she came with them. When she had asked why, he had blushed and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

_"Walking into a frat party with the hottest chick on campus?" he had said. "Big bonus points with the other guys galore."_

So here she was when she really should be setting her webcam up to talk to Mikaela. She had promised to call the Autobots, Will, and Epps, too, so she was going to be in serious trouble if she didn't get back by nine. Knowing them, they'd come down to make sure nothing was wrong, guns out and blazing. She knew that they only acted that way because they cared, but it would be very hard to explain to three hundred people why there was an army of robots hugging the life out of her.

Taylor hadn't come with them. He had snorted when Leo (reluctantly) asked if he wanted to go with them, claiming that parties were stupid and useless. Sam had a feeling that he just wanted to avoid the drunken college girls that hunted said parties. _He probably doesn't want to get raped._

She wasn't even inside the frat house and could already tell there was loud music playing and tons of gyrating bodies. The lights hurt Sam's eyes and the smell of alcohol burned her nose. She had never been big on alcohol, even wine. There was something in the scent that made her head hurt and made her want to throw up.

"Hey," a male student came up to her. He was cute, if not slightly on the chubby side with curly brown hair and pretty golden brown eyes. Normally he looked to be someone Sam wouldn't have a problem talking to, but the vodka was practically coming off of him in waves. "You wanna dance hot stuff?"

Sam felt her lip curl up in disgust. Not even five minutes inside and someone was already hitting on her. "No thanks. Call me when you haven't bathed in vodka, okay?"

She walked around the frat house, ignoring all of the cat calls and wolf whistles she got from pretty much every guy there, and secretly memorized the layout. You never know when you'd need to remember where exits and easy escapes were, so she always made sure to commit those kinds of things to memory. Being around Autobots, highly trained soldiers, and an uncle with a team who knew how to break a bone barehanded did that to you.

She was walking by the snack table when they started to appear. The same little symbols from the fragment began to flash before her eyes and she unwillingly felt her hand began to move towards the frosted cake. She dipped the fingers in the frosting, all the while reading the symbols, and began drawing them onto the table. She didn't know why or how, but she could once again understand the symbols. It was like when you first started using another language, you had to think about what you wanted to say before you translated.

"Are you okay?" a soft voice asked. Her head snapped up and she saw the same girl from the hall beside her. This time, she was dressed in a teal dress with cute matching wedges. Her hair fell around her slightly elfish face, and Sam felt sufficiently creeped out.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Sam played it cool, trying not to sound like she had just been caught making alien symbols with frosting.

She picked up a napkin to wipe her fingers clean and made her way to the guy handing out drinks, trying to distance herself from the other female. She held the drink up and took a sip, cringing when she tasted the tequila in it. Who the hell put tequila in blackberry punch? Scratch that, who the hell invented blackberry punch and decided it was a good flavor?

"You're name's Samantha, isn't it?" the girl wasn't giving up for a second, eyes looking up and down her body. "You're that weird kid Leo's roommate."

"Yeah," Sam answered uncomfortably. She had a feeling that this girls door didn't exactly swing straight if you knew what she meant.

"Let's dance," the girl said, acting like a shark circling a wounded seal.

"I don't dance," Sam said quickly, wanting to bolt the more and more she was around this girl.

"I'll help you," the blonde said suggestively. She threw her arms around Sam's neck and pressed her body up against the taller girl's. Many guys began to whoop and holler, thinking they were about to see some girl-on-girl action. Sam gulped uncomfortably at the brazen girl's closeness. Could she really not take the hint? She was really starting to regret not staying in the dorm with Taylor.

Loud noise that definitely wasn't the music began blaring and one of the guys hosting the party yelled, "Hey! Who owns the Camaro?"

Sam's eyes went as wide as saucers and she quickly detangled the other girl from around, and ran outside. There was Bumblebee in the bushes, alarm going off and lights flashing. As soon as he saw her he stopped.

"Not that I'm unhappy to see you, but what the hell are you doing here?" she hissed quietly.

**"The boss wants to have a few words with ya."**

"Hey, you!" the guy from before called to her. He was standing on the steps with another frat guy, both trying to look intimidating.

"Huh?" she looked up. Both boys blinked when they saw her face.

"Uh, can you move your car please?" the first one asked, face a lot less grouchy.

"Sure. No problem," she said sweetly, trying to get the guy to leave so she could talk to Bumblebee.

The frat guys gave her flirtatious smiles before going back inside to the party.

"Is this car yours?" Leo was suddenly beside her, eyes hungrily taking in Bumblebee's smooth shiny paint job. "That is so hot!"

Sam fought the urge to roll her eyes and got into the driver's seat. She buckled up, knowing Bumblebee wouldn't move no matter the problem if she didn't, and pretended to shift him into gear.

"Nice ride," a seductive voice said. Sam's eye twitched as the blonde (whose name she still didn't know) got into Bumblebee without her permission. She pulled Bumblebee out of the bushes and sped down through campus, intending to take the girl back to their dorm.

"My first car was my dad's '92 Z28," the girl said, as if she thought Sam would care.

"Cool," Sam said in a bored tone. She had been around plenty Camaros, and anything over a '85 model didn't interest her too much (well, besides Bumblebee). She liked the classics, and a ninety-two wasn't a classic in her mind.

"Fuel-injected," the girl smiled, thinking she had won Sam over. "The roar of the engine just. . . tickles me."

A golden hand ran up her thigh, raising her dress even higher. Sam's lips tightened, but she didn't say anything to the slutty girl.

"I'm Alice, by the way," the blonde said. "You're a very sexy woman, Sam."

Alice's chair jerked, making Sam blink. The hell? Suddenly, the seat lurched forward, making Alice smack her head against the dashboard. Sam recoiled in surprise. What the hell, Bumblebee? Sure, the girl was VERY inappropriate, but did she really deserve to have her face smashed?

"You okay?" Sam asked politely, mentally scolding Bumblebee.

"I will be once we get back to my dorm room," Alice tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, teeth gritting from the pain.

Apparently Bumblebee didn't like that idea as liquid started to come through Alice's opened window. Sam gasped in horror when she realized what it was. Oh gross, it was in her mouth! She pulled Bumblebee to a harsh stop. "I am so sorry!"

Alice got out and Sam groaned as the girl practically stomped away from them. Sighing, she climbed over into the now dry passenger's seat as Bumblebee's holoform shimmered to life.

"What the hell was that?" she growled at him. She didn't need to make any enemies there and his reaction to Alice could have blown the secret.

Bumblebee shifted uncomfortably, as if realizing just how disastrous his actions could have been. "I didn't like the way she was acting towards you and you didn't look like you were enjoying it either."

"That doesn't mean you had to hit her head and spray her with lubricant!" Sam took a deep breath to calm herself. Bumblebee was just trying to protect her. And honestly, if she wasn't so stressed out right now, she would have found his actions exceedingly hilarious. "Why did you come here? I don't think this visit is just because you missed me."

"Optimus needs to speak with you."

Sam raised an eyebrow and leaned back into the seat, tiredness settling inside. "Not even one day, huh?"

Bumblebee looked at her apologetically. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. The sun was beginning to rise beautifully over the suburbs they were going through when Sam asked, "How are the Terracons?"

Bumblebee snorted and gave her a semi-amused, semi-exasperated look. "They've been terrorizing Ironhide and the twins relentlessly. Other than that, they keep asking where their mother was. You should have seen the looks on the others faces when I told them they were talking about you."

Sam smiled slightly, feeling a tad bit guilty. She'd have to visit the Terracons soon, bring them some good oil from her uncle's shop if Ratchet said it was okay for their tanks. It was now almost fully light out when Bumblebee pulled to a stop by a graveyard. How fitting. Sam got out of her guardian and climbed up onto the grass covered burial grounds, looking up into Optimus' troubled optics.

"I can't have one day as a normal teenage genius?" Sam asked him. Mentally, she knew that the Autobots and the soldiers hated bothering her with these kinds of problems, and that they didn't really have much control over it, but she was tired and just wanted to go to sleep before her first classes started.

"I am sorry, Sam," Optimus said, scanners picking up her low energy levels. "But the last All Spark fragment has been stolen."

That piqued Sam's interest. "Decepticons again?"

"Yes," he said. "You're government could not protect it. Samantha, we need your help."

"My help?" Sam asked, bewildered.

"Yes. The humans are starting to lose their belief in us, that the Autobots have malicious intentions towards Earth. I want our must trusted human friend, you Sam, to remind them of the trust we have."

Sam felt touched by what the Prime said. Their most trusted human friend? She knew that she was close with all of the Autobots, but she thought that Will or maybe even Epps would be closest with them, seeing how they were constantly around them.

"Big Guy, I don't know how I can help," she said sadly.

"Just being there would help," Optimus said. "I do not wish to drag you into another war. You should not have had to go through the first one."

Sam bit her lip. She wanted to help, she really did, but . . . she had given and given so much during her young life, and she wasn't even eighteen yet. She hadn't minded, not at all. She loved to be generous when she could be, but she wanted to be selfish for once. She wanted to be normal for just a little longer.

"I want to help you," she whispered finally. "But I'm not an ambassador for you guys. I can't even legally be one until I'm out of college. I'm sorry, Big Guy, but I'm going to sit this one out."

She climbed down to the ground and got inside Bumblebee. Said guardian warmed the cabin and reclined the seat, gentle music coming through his radio. His charge needed at least a couple hours of sleep before she went to her classes. Optimus watched as Bumblebee drove off, the precious girl in his interior fast asleep before he even turned on the highway.

"We need you, Sam," Optimus murmured as he watched them get farther away. "More than you'll ever know."

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O  
O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

AN: Done. Once again, thank you everyone for your patience and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Reviews are more than welcomed.


End file.
